Night to the Sun
by star-shaped in the night sky
Summary: Sasuke memilih melepas masa lalunya, walau dia sendiri masih ragu dengan pilihannya. AU. NaruSasu/SasuNaru. The hint of MenSasu. YAOI CONTENT! Feel free to leave this page! Chapter 3 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Updated: 21/02/2016**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Los _Angeles, February, 8, 2014._

Hari ini cuaca masih sama. Langit kota Los Angeles sudah biasa cerah berawan, walaupun ini musim hujan, langit yang sama masih saja menampakkan keindahan mentari pagi yang mulai muncul dari balik gedung bertingkat. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Yang justru dijumpai tiap pagi adalah cahaya terang menyilaukan yang membuat seorang pemuda―yang masih bermalas-malasan di atas kasur terpaksa bangun agar dapat menghindar.

Sosok itu menguap kecil lalu mengacak rambut hitam mengkilatnya sambil melirik jam weker. 8:06 _AM_. Masih mengantuk tapi dia harus bangun untuk membereskan rumah. Selain itu masih harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang lain. Beginilah derita hidup lajang. Dia bahkan tidak mau menyewa pembantu untuk memudahkannya bekerja. Segitu cintakah dia dengan rumahnya sampai-sampai tak mau orang lain menyentuh perabotan rumahnya? Ya, yang tahu hanya dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memakai baju, menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka, selanjutnya memasak untuk makan pagi.

Televisi dihidupkan, sekedar untuk mengetahui informasi perkiraan cuaca hari ini. Tepat setelah layar televisi mulai berwarna, suara penyiar pun terdengar,

".. _The northern parts of California are generally much wetter than the south. Los Angeles on the southern coast is hot all year round with a sub-tropical climate..._ "

Uchiha Sasukeーpemuda berkulit pucat yang baru bangun tidur menatap layar di hadapannya, tentunya sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Karena jika bekerja dengan perut kosong akan sama saja, yang pasti tak akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

".. _It has a dry season from May till October with average highs between 20 and 30_ _º_ _C, the peak being in August..._ "

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jendela, mendapati kaca jendela tersebut sedikit basah oleh embun dari luar. Ia kembali menoleh kearah wajan di depannya, memastikan bahwa sarapan paginya tidak akan sia-sia karena dia memang terlalu sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Alat dan bahan sudah dia siapkan. Ide untuk menyajikan beberapa potong _Spinach Pakoras_ saat _monsoon_ tidaklah buruk, ditemani secangkir teh hijau hangat bisa membuatmu tetap awet muda. Wajar saja jika para chef tetap awet muda karena makanan sehat yang mereka konsumsi tiap hari.

".. _The wet season from November to April is cooler with average highs staying in the early 20s. Los Angeles sees an average of 263 days of sunshine a year. To the east of California's mountains lie its..._ "

Sesuai perkiraan cuaca yang didengarnya, bulan ini termasuk bulan musim hujan tapi hujan belum juga turun. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Kadang kita memang tak harus percaya perkiraan cuaca. Tapi lebih baik ikuti kata pepatah, 'sedia payung sebelum hujan.'

"Semoga hujan..." Sasuke bergumam, mencoba berkoneksi dengan alam luar. "Aku butuh koleksi untuk albumku dan kuharap tidak ada 'pengganggu'..."

Jam dinding terus berdenting, diiringi suara penyiar dari televisi, dilanjutkan bunyi klarkson banyak kendaraan dari luar apartemen hingga suara cipratan minyak dari dalam wajan.

Sasuke menatap campuran sayuran itu sudah mulai berwarna kecokelatan hampir matang. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit, disajikan di atas piring dan mencicipinya.

Dia kembali bengong menatap ke luar jendela.

"Semoga hujan..." Sasuke kembali mengulangi perkataan yang sama. Entah karena apa sebabnya, dia berharap ada hujan hari ini.

"Hujan… hujan…" ujarnya lagi, sebelah tangannya memutar-mutar garpu, sebelah lagi menekan _remote control_ mencari siaran lain. Dia mengambil sepotong _pakoras_ dengan tangan yang satu lalu mengunyahnya.

Belum sempat potongan sayur yang mengeluarkan uap panas itu dikunyah, Sasuke sudah berhenti. Dirinya terpesona oleh wajah di hadapannya, wajah rupawan yang memenuhi layar televisi membuatnya mulai tersenyum sendiri. Untung saja satu potong _Pakoras_ tadi tidak jadi dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Bisa-bisa langsung sariawan karena memang makanan itu masih panas dan baru saja diangkat dari dalam minyak panas. Untunglah 'orang itu' membantunya terhindar dari masalah.

Sarapan paginya terlupakan. Sepertinya dia ingin menyatu dengan kenangan masa lalunya sebentar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sasuke's Flashback_

" _Hei Sasuke," Naruto menyapa sambil menggesekkan ujung pensil beberapa kali di pundak si kepala raven._

 _Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya tidak sekalipun menoleh. Sepertinya 'buku pintar' di tangannya lebih berharga dibanding si kepala pirang yang sedang menyapanya. Dia hanya ber-hn kecil menyapa balik. Namun perhatiannya belum lepas dari benda itu._

 _"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu? Hanya lima menit. Aku janji! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."_

 _Sasuke mengulangi jawaban yang sama._

 _Senang mendapat izin, Naruto menyengir kemudian menyeret kursi malang di sampingnya lalu meletakkannya di posisi yang nyaman agar dapat berbincang dengan si raven minim bicara._

 _Pandangannya jatuh pada buku di tangan si raven itu. "Kau sering membaca buku ini…" Naruto menunjuk buku itu, mengamati baik-baik foto dan uraian kata yang tertera pada sampul buku tersebut. "Sebentar!" Dengan seenaknya dia merebut buku itu membuat sang empunya harus menghentikan acara pentingnya. Naruto kembali berucap, "Makanan Khas Meksiko? Panduan?" lalu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan kau…"_

 _"Masalah untukmu?" Sasuke menyela cepat. Naruto masih menganga._

 _"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Aku hanya terkejut... Kau tahu, ini bukan profesi yang banyak diminati orang," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung mencari inti kata yang tepat agar tidak melukai perasaan si Sasuke. "Tapi… itu cocok untukmu. Maksudku, jika memang itu pilihanmu, aku mendukungmu… Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Untuk pemuda seperti dirimu ini, semua hal pasti bisa kau lampaui dengan mudah. Tidak sepertiku ini yang hanya suka berbuat onar. Ha ha ha ha…"_

 _Naruto tertawa canggung setelah itu._

 _Sasuke hanya menatap remaja blonde di depannya tanpa ekspresi._ " _Kau terlalu berisik, dobe." ujarnya seraya menarik kembali buku bacaannya. Naruto terlalu banyak bicara, mengganggu konsentrasi, membuat pusing kepala, dia seorang idiot yang tak bisa berhenti bicara, Sasuke berpikir dalam hati._

 _Namun di lain sisi, Naruto memberinya dukungan. Hal ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak luput dari iris biru sang Uzumaki._

 _"Kau tertawa eh?" ejek Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Lemari es itu tak pernah tertawa lho?"_

 _Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Apa isi kepalamu, dobe? Kau saking idiotnya sampai tak bisa membedakan antara manusia dan benda? Apa aku terlihat seperti benda untukmu?"_

 _"Walaupun kepalaku tak berisi," Naruto menunjuk kepalanya. "Aku yakin orang sepandai dirimupun tak bisa membaca isi pikiran, bahkan hatiku.." Entah apa yang ada di pikiran orang idiot ini sampai-sampai berkata begitu.. Apa dia mencoba menantang si bungsu Uchiha?_

 _Untungnya si bungsu Uchiha ini bukan tipe orang yang suka keributan. Dia tidak mudah terbawa emosi dan tidak ingin mencari masalah jadi dia kembali memutar bola mata dan mencoba menghiraukan perkataan konyol Naruto._

 _"Read my mind, teme!" Tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto mulai bangkit dari kursi lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan berkata cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian seluruh isi kelas yang menatap mereka berdua bergantian._

 _"..." Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan stoic tanpa memberi jawaban. Daripada membuang waktu lebih baik dia kembali membaca saja._

 _Shikamaru bersuara dari sebelah, "Bukan Naruto jika tidak membuat gaduh seisi kelas,"_

 _"Sepi kalau dia tidak ada," Kiba menambah._

 _"Yappari anata wa saik_ _ō_ _da ne, Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee berteriak sambil menghampiri Naruto dengan gaya andalannya_ _ー_ _jempol diacungkan berhias kuping gajah di tengah jari. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali saat bicara dengan Naruto. "Kau selalu bisa merebut perhatian semua orang! Sementara aku hanya bisa mengacaukan pikiran mereka.." Si alis tebal menambahkan, "Aku sudah lama menginginkan ini.. Jika aku menang, mungkin aku orang paling bahagia di dunia ini,"_

 _"Hm? Memangnya apa yang sangat kau inginkan genjimayu? Hm? Nani? Nani? Beritahu aku?" Naruto terlihat antusias ingin mengetahui hal itu._

 _Rock Lee dengan percaya dirinya berucap, "Aku menantangmu berduel, Naruto-kun! Jika kau menang, aku akan menjadi pengikutmu. Dan jika aku yang menang, aku akan tetap menjadi pengikutmu! D_ _ō_ _da Naruto-kun?"_

 _"Hah?" Naruto seperti terkena struk tiba-tiba. Pernyataan macam apa itu? Kepala tak berisinya tidak bisa menyimak arti kalimat itu. Mungkin si alis tebal harus mengulangi kalimatnya dengan jelas satu-per-satu agar Naruto bisa memahaminya._

 _'Idiot bertemu idiot, dunia ini memang sudah hancur,' Sasuke berpikir dalam hati, sepertinya dia harus menyesal karena satu kelas dengan dua orang idiot yang ketelaluan berisiknya itu. Apa orang-orang itu memang tak bisa diam? Cukup sehari saja apa tidak bisa? Sasuke mendesah pelan._

 _Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh saat semua murid mulai mengeluarkan pendapat mereka masing-masing, hanya karena ucapan konyol si alis tebal dan Naruto yang terlihat seperti terkena struk berat. Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai-sampai Sasuke habis membaca bab pertama 'buku pintarnya'. Dia mengambil spidol violet dari dalam tas untuk menggaris-bawahi beberapa kata baru yang tak dia ketahui apa artinya._

 _Belum sempat menggaris satu kata, rupanya Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya. Seperti tadi, duduk berdampingan, dan bicara hal konyol. Dan kali ini, Uzumaki Naruto kembali mengajak bicara, "Sasuke. Aku punya pertanyaan.."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _Naruto diam sebentar, hingga mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu, dengan bisikan halus,_

 _"Apa kau percaya keajaiban?"_

 _Sontak, Sasuke mengangkat muka dan memandang Naruto. Keajaiban? Tadi Naruto bilang keajaiban? Kenapa sampai menanyakan keajaiban? Bukankah Naruto yang idiot tak pernah percaya hal begitu? Apalagi, wajah rupawan Naruto yang terlihat... sedih? Sasuke yakin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah sedih Naruto. Biasanya yang satu ini selalu terlihat girang dan bersemangat, tidak seperti saat ini._

 _Sasuke lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum sendiri. Dia mungkin tak akan pernah bisa membaca hati maupun isi pikiran orang bernama Uzumaki Naruto._

 _End of flashback._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _The City of Angels_ masih dipenuhi puluhan pejalan kaki. Sementara di jalan raya hanya terlihat beberapa mobil kecil dan mobil-mobil besar pengangkut barang. Hari sudah sore, wajar dijumpai banyak manusia. Sore hari petanda jam kerja telah usai, yang lelah bekerja bisa pulang ke rumah untuk menikmati kebahagiaan bersama keluarga setelahnya beristirahat karena esok hari pekerjaan lain masih menunggu. Sementara yang lain baru akan mulai jam kerjanya saat malam tiba. Yang lain istirahat, yang lain bekerja. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Rambu-rambu lalu lintas menyala berganti warna, agar lalu lintas dapat diatur sebagaimana mestinya. Begitu juga kamera pengintai si sudut jalan yang merekam setiap detik kejadian di seluruh pusat kota. Tentu saja, Negara maju memang berbeda..

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Di salah satu sisi jalan, sebuah mobil _Red Aston Martin_ melintas dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang pemilik menginjak pijak rem karena rambu-rambu berwarna merah. Diliriknya jam, 6:42 _PM_.

' _8 menit dari sekarang...'_

Rambu-rambu sudah berwarna hijau. Mobil itu kembali melaju hingga beberapa meter kembali terparkir. Tiba di tempat tujuan dengan selamat, cafe dua lantai bergaya antik dengan nama _'el sol de Uchiha'._

Dari dalam mobil, Sasukeーsang pemilik mobil mewah sekaligus cafe menatap papan berukiran yang memancarkan cahaya redup sewarna matahari sore yang tiba-tiba menjadi warna favoritnya belakangan ini. Dia tersenyum sendiri menatap kata _sol_. Mirip yang sedang kasmaran, pasti selalu tersenyum mengingat sosok yang disayang.

Dari lantai dua, tepat di atas papan nama cafe bergaya antik itu, sosok Inuzuka Kibaーsalah satu chef melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke mengguyurkan pandangannya kemudian melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil.

Jūgoーchef yang lain tersenyum dari depan pintu lalu mendekati mobil merah yang mengkilap.

" _Bienvenidos!_ " _(Spanish; Selamat datang)._

"Hn," selalu jawaban yang sama.. Kebiasaannya ini tidak berubah sejak masih kecil. Memang itulah _trend-made_ keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah memberi jawaban, Sasuke lalu mulai melangkah menuju pintu belakang seraya melepas jaket kulit berwarna hitam dari tubuhnya. Jūgo mengekor dari belakang, dia berucap, "Karin menelponku," memulai percakapan. "Dia ingin mampir tapi melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Sepertinya ingin memberi 'kejutan'."

"Aku /juga/ butuh sedikit 'hiburan'." Sasuke menjawab sambil menekan kata hiburan. Hei, tentu saja arti hiburan yang sesungguhnya, bukan sekedar berkumpul dan berbasa-basi omong kosong.

Jūgo menaikkan satu alis, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa betul seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa juga memikirkan hal-hal begitu? Kejutan? Hiburan? Bukannya si _iceman_ ini hanya sibuk memikirkan dapurnya? Bahkan masih lajang di usia lebih dari 30 tahun.. Chef yang satu ini mungkin belum pernah melakukan hal-hal itu; tidur dengan wanita atau mungkin pacaran saja belum pernah. Sepertinya orang ini betul-betul masih _virgin_.

Selesai dengan pemikirannya, Jūgo lalu menyeringai kemudian menyanggupi jawaban si bungsu Uchiha. "Kau memang butuh 'hiburan'. Dan.. mungkin... yang satu itu belum cukup," Jūgo sedikit melirik ke arah seorang wanita yang sedang menyapu lantai keramik, "Oh dan jangan lupakan Shion. Dia… wanita yang tangguh…"

Yang disebut namanya mendelik galak ke arah Jūgo. Wanita bernama Shion itu seolah berkata 'Bisakah kau diam dan dan bantu aku?' dengan tatapan garangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan _threesome_ yang penting aku terhibur, bagaimana denganmu nona?"

Shion memerah dan menatap ke lain arah. Dia mencoba mencari kesibukkan baru. Entah kenapa wajah si chef _iceman_ ini terlihat begitu mempesona saat mengusilinya seperti tadi. Dirinya jadi tadi bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah itu. Siapa yang tidak memerah ditawari hal begitu dari seorang pria tampan pula? Apalagi pria tampan dan berbakat seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun itu hanya bercanda, Shion tetap merasa senang karena telah di panggil dengan sebutan 'nona' dari chef tersayangnya.

Sementara Jūgo hanya mengangguk seolah-olah sedang melayani pelanggan, dia mengeluarkan buku nota kecil dari saku baju bersama pulpen kemudian mencatat. "Satu pesanan ekstra untukmu tuan tampan. Kami beri tambahan bonus sebagai menu penutup. Kami pastikan Anda tidak akan menyesal dengan pelayanan kami."

Sepertinya permainan ini sudah semakin konyol karena waktu mungkin sudah menunjukkan lewat 7 malam, ini saatnya bekerja.

Sasuke yang menyadari semua itu lalu berucap, "Aku tahu kau sengaja menggodaku agar kuberi tambahan waktu liburan. Sayangnya semua usahamu sia-sia, JŪ-GO-SAN." menyudahi permainan konyol mereka dengan nada penekanan saat menyebut nama pria yang seumuran dengannya.

"Bisa juga..." Jūgo menaikkan bahu. "Kau memang selalu pandai membaca situasi, aku saja tak begitu pandai melakukannya."

"Kita sudahi dulu. _Time to work now_." Selesai dengan permintaan itu, Sasuke lalu melangkah menuju lantai dua.

Jūgo mengangguk, lalu bergegas menuju _pantry_ untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan.

Baru saja kedua pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras diikuti suara perempuan yang berucap,

"Chef! Sasuke-kun! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Seorang perempuan bersurai pirang memasuki ruangan lantai pertama. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan peluh membasahi kening. Yamanaka Ino, berlari menghampiri _head chef_ tepat di depan tangga.

"Sepuluh menit," jawab Sasuke yang sempat berhenti menaiki anak tangga sambil menatap arloji di tangan kanannya.

"Jalur transportasi ditutup sebagian…" Ino memberi alasan sambil mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang tak karuan. "Menma mengadakan _fans meeting_ di dekat apartemenku. Aku terpaksa berjalan kaki kemari. Jika saja dia itu Naruto, aku mungkin sudah mengadilinya karena hampir kehilangan pekerjaanku.." Dia sedikit merapikan surai pirangnya yang berantakan, "Tapi... Setidaknya di lain kesempatan ini aku bisa sekali lagi bertemu dengannya hi hi," Dia mulai tertawa sendiri dan menari-nari dengan gerakan kecil. Bahagia sekali dirinya saat membicarakan sosok model favoritnya itu.

Sasuke hanya memberi jawaban singkat andalannya.

Ino kembali berapi-api menceritakan sosok model pendatang baru yang sangat dia kagumi itu. "Dia baik sekali mau mengunjungi tempat kumuh seperti lokasi apartemenku. Untunglah ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku /terpaksa/ mengacuhkannya. Aku juga berharap dia akan berkunjung lagi di kafe ini,"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan cerita panjang lebar milik si Yamanaka.

Gadis pirang itu masih tetap bercerita dengan penuh semangat dan setelah selesai dengan semua itu, dia lalu mengamati beberapa bingkai foto di tengah ruangan. Foto dirinya, Kiba, Sasuke, Jūgo, Shino, Shion, Karin dan Menma yang berdiri berdampingan sambil tersenyum dan tertawa bersama plus coretan tanda tangan Karin dan Menma di bagian barat foto tersebut. Tak disangka mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua.

Ino berhenti melangkah dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang sedang melangkah di depannya. Dia bertanya, "Sasuke… menurutmu, dimana Naruto saat ini? Kau pasti tahu dimana dia 'kan?"

"…" Sasuke masih diam. Antara dengar atau memang tak peduli sama sekali untuk menjawab. Atau mungkin sedang galau...

Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Ino kembali melanjutkan, "Aku yakin kau mengetahui sesuatu. Kalian dulunya berteman akrab.. Aku juga yakin sekali, di hari dia menghilang, dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

Sasuke masih saja diam. Dia tetap melangkah tanpa menjawab apapun. Ino terus mengekor dan menanyainya pertanyaan yang lain.

"Menma dan Naruto… Mereka berbeda. Aku kenal betul siapa Naruto itu," Ino menatap foto gadis berambut merah yang sedang menggandeng lengan Sasuke lalu berganti menatap punggung sang Uchiha yang melangkah di depannya, dirinya mencoba mencari kebenaran. "Gadis berkacamata itu juga pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Akan lebih baik jikaー"

"ーTidak ada waktu untuk bicara omong kosong, Ino." Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalau tak ingin gajimu berkurang sebaiknya cepat bekerja."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah, Chef." Ino membungkuk meminta maaf karena takut mendengar ancaman sang _head chef_. Jika Sasuke marah berarti dirinya dalam masalah besar. Bisa-bisa dia langsung ditendang keluar dari tempat ini. _'Kau bodoh Ino! Jika kau berulah lagi bersiaplah menjadi pengemis di tengah kota.. Jika kau masih ingin bertemu Naruto, tetaplah berlaku baik agar kau tak kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Dengan begitu kau akan mendapat uang untuk mencaritahu dimana sosok itu berada sekarang...'_

 _Si chef wanita sekali lagi membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan memasak. Sebelum_ ー

 _Maria… You've gotta see her! Go insane and out of your mind…_

ーsuara telepon genggam yang berdering mengejutkannya. Dia terkejut sendiri mendengar nada deringnya. ' _Ya, Tuhan! Aku kira aku sudah tewas!'_

 _Ada panggilan masuk untuknya_ ーdari sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

 _Sakura calling_

 _Answer-Dismiss_

Ino memilih _answer_ dan menyapa duluan, "Ya?"

.

 _"Ino? Apa kau sibuk sekarang?" Yang menelpon bertanya memastikan._

 _._

Ino menjawab, "Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

.

 _"Aku ingin berkunjung. Aku meminta izin beberapa hari untuk cuti ke luar kota. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu."_

 _._

"Huh? Baiklah," Ino mengangguk, "Aku di sini. Kafe juga baru dibuka. Dimana posisimu?"

.

 _"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Los Angeles. 20 Menit lagi aku sampai." Jelas Sakura yang sekarang sedang menyetir._

 _._

"Tentu. Aku menunggumu." Ino kembali mengangguk sambil menatap jam dinding. Memastikan sosok yang menelpon itu akan tiba kira-kira pada menit yang keberapa.

.

 _Setelah cukup lama diam, Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, walaupun terdengar seperti suara orang yang sedang putus asa. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan, mengenai kekasihku.."_

 _._

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau kalian sedang bersama kemari dan ingin berkencan di kafe ini? Aku berjanji tak akan menganggu acara penting kalian. He he he." Ino tertawa mendengar kalimat sahabatnya. Dia sama sekali tak tanggap jika nada suara Sakura sedang mengisyaratkan keputusasaan.

.

 _"Tidak, aku sendiri. Dan kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku jujur,"_

 _._

Ino yang mulai tanggap nada bicara itu mulai memastikan. "Jujur? Maksudmu itu? Kauー"

"ーSepuluh menit ditambah sembilan menit jadinya sembilan belas menit waktu yang terbuang percuma."

Ada suara dari belakangnya. Tanpa menolehpun, wanita berambut pirang sepinggang ini tahu siapa yang bicara. Buru-buru dia berbisik pelan dengan _smartphone_ kuningnya, "Aku harus kerja sekarang. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti." kemudian menutup saluran telepon secara sepihak.

 _'Tamatlah aku…'_ _Dia mengutukki kebodohannya sebelum berbalik dan menyapa sosok yang bicara padanya dari belakang._ "Chef!" Ino tersenyum garing, sambil menggaruk belakang leher. Kali ini dia siap dihukum. Bahkan jika hukumannya dipecat sekalipun dia akan tetap menerima. Toh dia sudah tertangkap basah melalaikan pekerjaannya.

"Yamanaka Ino…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Ino menelan air liur susah payah. Setelah menulis nama gadis itu pada sebuah buku, dia melanjutnya, "..dihukum mencuci semua peralatan selama dua minggu lebih lima hari."

"E-eh?" Ino terbelalak dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. _'Aku tidak jadi dipecat? Apa semua ini benar-benar mungkin?!'_

"Kukurangi dua minggu saja." tambah sang _head chef_ kemudian memasukkan 'buku bukti hukuman' tadi kedalam saku seragam chefnya.

Yamanaka Ino masih mematung di tempat. Dia masih belum percaya sang _head chef_ masih mempertahankannya. Bahkan setelah ditangkap basah melalaikan tugas lebih dari satu kali? Ino sepertinya butuh waktu untuk pergi ke dunianya sebentar.

"Jangan buat aku berubah pikiran lagi." Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat singkat sarat makna yang langsung membuat Ino merinding. Dengan cepat, si pirang ini memberikan ucapan terima kasihnya dan segera berlari menuju ruang utama. Memulai pekerjaannya sebagai _aboyeur_ untuk hari ini.

Dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya karena terlalu bahagia. _'Chef aku akan menyayangimu selamanya! Terima kasih masih mempertahankanku di surga dunia ini… Aku tidak akan pernah berulah lagi.'_

.

.

Daun pintu antik bergaya Perancis terbuka, tampaklah interior _Indulgy_ mewah. Penerangan lampu remang-remang sewarna cahaya lilin cukup sebagai pilihan pembangkit suasana romantis seperti suasana saat hari Valentine, ditambah dengan parfum ruangan yang berwangi lembut dan menenangkan. Sesuai dengan konsep cafe ini, 'lilin yang hampir padam' yang cukup memberi kesan romantis bagi para pasangan yang ingin mampir. Tak luput juga para kritikus makanan dengan berbagai jenis penyamaran mereka.

Di balik pintu antik yang menghubungkan ruang utama dan dapur lantai satu…

" _Nachos_ untuk meja terakhir. Tanpa keripik tortila dan kacang. Diganti daging sapi dengan tambahan irisan kobis dan saus keju. Nomor 6 ekstra saus keju dan _guacamole_."

Jūgo sang _Sous Che_ f mengulangi perkataan Shion sang _Aboyeur._ Pesanan ditulis pada selembar kertas kecil kemudian direkatkan pada papan dengan pin.

"Berapa orang?"

"Hanya dua orang. Masing-masing duduk di meja nomor enam dan tujuh."

Aburame Shino sang _Tournant_ menambahkan angka pada kertas tadi serta membenarkan letaknya yang sedikit miring. "Aku ambil no 6. _Nachos_ ekstra saus keju dan _guacamole_."

Shion memadukan beberapa bahan makanan di atas _work table_ untuk nantinya diolah sebagai bumbu taburan dan hiasan, sesekali menoleh kearah CCTV di sudut atas ruangan, mengawasi jika tiba-tiba ada pelanggan baru yang masuk. Dia tersenyum mendapati 'mangsa' mereka hari ini. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan 'tamu spesial'."

Jūgo dan Shino serentak menatap kamera CCTV.

"Aku melihatnya beberapa kali di tv dan surat kabar," ucap Shino yang sedari tadi bekerja dalam diam.

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia 'teman lama' _head chef_ kita," Jūgo menambah sambil memperhatikan tamu spesial bergender wanita yang memakai gaun berwarna merah mencolok itu.

"Rupanya dia menuju lantai dua." Seru Shion yang melihat kearah mana wanita karir itu melangkah.

"Sudah kuduga dia memang mengincar Sasuke." Jūgo menjawab, setelah otaknya menangkap apa tujuan sebenarnya dari wanita glamor itu.

"Kita tak berarti apa-apa dibanding Sasuke." Jawab Shino yang juga menyadari hal itu.

Di lantai dua,

"Kau berhutang padaku Ino!" Inuzuka Kiba bersuara sambil menunjuk layar CCTV dimana seorang wanitaーmirip model sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Dia menyeringai menatap wajah _shock_ milik Yamanaka Ino.

"Jangan bercanda Kiba," pinta si pirang Yamanaka, "Aku baru saja akan kehilangan pekerjaanku dan sekarang kau malah membuat bebanku semakin berat."

Kiba terlihat tidak peduli dari caranya menjawab, "Kau yang mengajak taruhan bukan? Dan aku yang menang sekarang, jadi aku ingin bayaranku!"

Ino mendesah pelan lalu menawarkan, "Bagaimana dengan bir? Kutraktir hingga kau puas?" Dalam hati dia melanjutkan, _'Kumohon jangan minta yang mahal-mahal. Aku harus hemat..'_

"Sudah bosan." Jawab Kiba, memang tawaran itu sudah bosan menurutnya.

"Tempat karoke?" Ino kembali memberi tawaran.

"Tidak." Kiba menjawab pasti.

"Cerutu dan rokok?!" Ino meninggikan satu oktaf.

"Tidak." Kiba sekali lagi memberi jawaban yang sama.

"Lalu apa? Katakan saja kau ingin aku memberimu obat-obatan terlarang!" Ino mulai pasrah. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai kehilangan ide.

"Hei, aku memang perokok tapi aku tidak mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang." Jawab kiba meyakinkan dirinya masih 'bersih' walaupun sudah separuhnya terkontaminasi. "Dan aku kira kaupun sudah mengerti 'hadiahku', jadi tak perlu lagi kuucapkan."

Ino mulai marah mendengar jawaban terakhir yang tidak nyambung itu. Dia mulai berucap dengan nada menyerah karena permainan melelahkan milik Kiba yang membuat kepalanya pusing. " _You could have at least told me_ , aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu jadi cukup katakan saja. Aku janji tidak akan membeberkan ini pada chef."

Kiba menatap Ino tak yakin seolah bilang 'Apa ucapanmu itu bisa kupercaya?'

"Ayolah!" Ino memohon sambil berusaha meyakinkan. Dia sudah lelah berurusan dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan itu. Bisa-bisa dia hipertensi dan berakhir dengan struk, lalu menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di atas tempat tidur saja. Memikirkan itu membuat Ino tambah depresi.

Kiba yang mendengar permohonan si pirang mulai mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelahnya berteriak keras dengan tiba-tiba, "DIA DATANG!"

Ino spontan membalas teriakan itu. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, dia lalu menormalkan detak jantungnya. 'Urusan-kita-belum-selesai!' Ancamnya berupa tatapan tajam ke arah si pria bertato segitiga terbalik di bawah mata sebelum berlalu menuju ruang utama dimana si tamu spesialーkritikus makanan berada.

Kiba tertawa puas karena berhasil mengusili gadis itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Ino kembali dari ruang utama,

"Dia memesan Kakinoha Sushi. Dengan ekstra taburan cinta." Ino memberitahu seperti apa pesanan si wanita karir lengkap dengan gerak-gerik dan logat bicaranya. Dia sedikit menggeram mengucapkan kalimat itu, apalagi kalimat terakhirnya. ' _Cinta? Huh! Dia kira cinta itu bumbu apa? Seenaknya bicara begitu. Aku tahu dia itu_ _'_ _fans fanatic' Sasuke tapi tidak perlu 'kan bicara begitu! Dasar seenaknya saja!'_ Entah kenapa Ino jadi emosi sendiri.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, mendengar kalimat itu mengingatkannya pada beberapa teman lama yang biasa menjahilinya dengan bahasa alien seperti itu. _'Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia..'_ Sasuke sedikit tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang dimaksud.

Ino yang masih emosi kembali bicara, "Aku tahu dia itu juga orang Jepang. Dia pasti punya maksud tersembunyi sampai memesan Sushi jenis Kakinoha." Dia menyilangkan kedua lengan. "Aku yakin itu bukan maksud yang baik, lihat saja tampangnya. Dia pasti ingin mempermalukanmu, Sasuke."

"Cobalah untuk berpikir positif. Bisa saja dia merindukan 'makanan rumah' yang sudah lama tidak dicicipinya." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau benar, Sasuke." Ino berpikir. "Tapi.. jika memang merindukan makanan rumah, seharusnya bukan seperti itu cara bicaranya." Gadis itu melanjutkan dalam hati, ' _Dia bisa dengan mudah meminta Sasuke memasak untuknya. Tapi kenapa harus menggodanya? Dia bahkan menitip pesan rahasia agar aku tidak mengganggu acara date -nya dengan Sasuke sehabis makan. Wanita tua sialan itu...'_

Sasuke menambah, "..Mungkin juga untuk menguji kemampuanku."

Ino yang masih berapi-api karena jengkel langsung menjawab, "Itu memang pekerjaan mereka. Menguliti orang hidup-hidup hanya dengan perkataan." Namun emosinya langsung meluap entah kemana diganti dengan senyuman cerianya saat melihat wajah chef kesayangannyaーyang di matanya seperti sedang tersenyum dan bersinar seperti danau yang terkena pantulan matahari sore. Begitu menawan dan _manly_ (?) Dia lalu mengacungkan dua jempol dan tersenyum lebar memberi dukungan. "Tapi aku percaya kau bisa mengatasinya. Jadi kami tak perlu ragu. Ya 'kan chef?"

Kiba bersuara dari jauh dengan cukup keras, " _Confíe que todo resultará el derecho. Tengo sin duda que él podría llevarlo._ " _(Spanish; Trust that everything will turn out right. I have no doubt that he could carry it.)_

Ino yang tak mau kalah menyambung kalimat itu. "Aku selalu percaya padanya, kau saja yang tidak. Nyatanya kau menyembunyikan 'rahasia' darinya. Apa itu masih bisa disebut percaya?" Kalimat itu terdengar seperti kalimat ancaman bagi Kiba, dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Memang ada rahasia kecil yang disembunyikannya dari Sasuke tapi dia pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku merahasiakan sesuatu dari chef?" Kiba berpura-pura menunjukkan ekpsresi bingung.

"Oh, pura-pura tidak tahu ya?" Ino berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Dia bilang padaku tadi, _aku memang perokok tapi aku tidak mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang._. bla bla bla... Kau percaya padaku 'kan chef? Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu, lagipula bukannya peraturanmu bilang 'Chef di tempat ini dilarang merokok...' dan err.. aku tidak ingat kelanjutannya tapi yang pasti semuanya dilarang keras untuk merokok kecuali satu dan dua hal. Dan dia ini melanggar aturanmu.. Aku pikir jika dia memang tidak bisa berhenti merokok, apa salahnya dia bicara padamu dulu? Setidaknya meminta persetujuan atau keringanan.. Tapi dia malah melanggar aturan dan yang lebih parahnya dia membohongimu chef..." Ino dengan sengaja melotot untuk menakut-nakuti Kiba. ' _Ini balasannya karena tadi mengusiliku, dog-boy.'_

Kiba mulai meneguk air ludah. Memang dia berkata seperti itu tadi. ' _Sial! Dasar Ino! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya tahu! Sekarang aku harus menjawab apa coba?'_ Kiba menggaruk kepalanya. _'Apa ini balasan karena tadi sudah kuusili ya? Hh... wanita memang merepotkan..'_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi kehebohan yang dibuat dua orang sahabatnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap merasa gugup namun dua orang itu sudah meruntuhkan keresahannya dan sekarang dia siap mengikuti 'ujiannya' hari ini. Baik atau buruk hasilnya, yang penting dia sudah mau berusaha. Semangat Sasuke!

Di tempat lain,

"Macet lagi!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang duduk di kursi pengemudi mengumpat kesal karena kemacetan yang dialaminya. Tangannya memegang stir mobil sementara iris _emerald_ -nya memandangi jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal." Dia mencibir setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Diliriknya layar _smartphone_ di samping dudukannya. Tidak menyala berarti tidak ada pemberitahuan apa-apa, antara pesan baru, telepon masuk dan _e-mail_ baru. Dia mengumpat lagi.

"Si bodoh itu bahkan tak mencemaskanku! Naruto bodoh! Padahal aku selalu peduli padanya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Setelah puas memaki, sosok gadis bersurai pink bernama Haruno Sakura itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan raya. Dia masih kesal sehingga membunyikan klarkson berulang-ulang tanpa peduli delikan amarah dari pengguna jalan lain. Benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam kota Los Angeles selalu dihiasi lampu warna-warni yang dipasang sepanjang sudut ke sudut bagian depan beberapa gedung bertingkat beserta poster besar yang berdekatan satu jalur. Sedikit memandang ke arah sana, Sakura mendapati poster ukuran jumbo seorang model pendatang baru di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit tersebut yang memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama memandang benda berkilauan itu, dia kembali sadar setelah mendengar bunyi klarkson dari belakang mobilnya. Sakura lalu menginjak pijak gas dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Dia itu Menma 'kan?" Gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sampai-sampai tak sempat menonton berita. Tak kusangka dia sudah sesukses ini." Dia menggangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya saat sudah terdapat celah untuk bergerak maju.

Sakura kembali fokus menyetir sehingga tak menyadari layar _smartphone_ -nya menyala mati-hidup beberapa kali. Ketika jalanan sudah sedikit sepi dan mobil tidak berdesakkan lagi barulah dia menyadarinya saat ingin mengecek jam.

 _Dear'_ _Amor_ _(3 missed call_ _)_

"Astaga!" Serunya cepat. "Kapan dia menelponku?" buru-buru mengambil _smartphone_ itu serta memperhatikan baik-baik waktu yang tercatat pada daftar panggilan tak terjawab.

 _56s ago._

Belum sempat dia memilih ikon _call_ , tertera di layar ponselnya satu panggilan masuk dari nomor kontak yang sama. Dengan bahagia si gadis surai _pink_ ini memilih ikon _answer_ dan bicara duluan. "Akhirnya kau menelponku. Apa kau tidak tahu dari tadi aku cemas sekali karena kau tak pernah menanyai kabarku? Aku sangat merindukanmu bodoh! Apa kau tak merasakannya juga?" jelasnya cemberut seoalah-olah sedang bicara langsung dengan sosok _Dear'_ _Amor_ -nya.

.

Sementara yang menelpon hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. "Jangan bilang begitu. Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura. Pikirkan saja kalau aku tak rindu, mana mungkin aku menelponmu? Aku rindu makanya aku menelponmu.."

.

Mendengar jawaban itu Sakura tersenyum lega. "Ya, aku tahu. Maaf tidak menjawab panggilanmu tadi. Macet di sini jadi aku harus fokus ke jalan raya. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah di dekat kafe tempat kerja sahabatku. Bagaimana denganmu? Proyekmu lancar?"

.

"Ya. Semua baik-baik saja. Jika cepat selesai aku akan menyusulmu ke Los Angeles beberapa hari lagi lalu kita ke Paris."

.

"Tentu, aku akan cari hotel untuk kita tinggali selama di sini. Setelahnya aku akan mengabarimu."

.

"Ya, kalau begituー"

.

"Na-Naruto, se-sebentar.." Sakura sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. _'Kuberitahu atau tidak? Aku takut dia marah karena aku memutuskannya secara sepihak. Tapi dia sendiri yang menyuruhku memberitahu orang-orang itu. Jadi sebaiknya aku turuti kemauannya saja._ _'_ Dia bingung dengan keputusannya dan memilih diam untuk berpikir.

.

"Hm?" Naruto yang dipanggil namanya hanya bertanya untuk memastikan karena setelah menghentikan omongannya, Sakura mendadak diam seperti orang bisu.

.

" _I love you,_ " tak yakin dengan keputusannya, Sakura malah menguacapkan kata-kata itu. _'Yang benar saja! Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku tapi kenapa aku malah bingung. Sebaiknya cepat kukatakan. Lagipula Naruto tidak mungkin mengingat masa lalunya 'kan? Jadi aku juga tak perlu cemas. Aku harus segera bicara! Karena aku juga tak mau kehilangan dia lagi!'_

.

" _Hn me too._ " Ada jeda sebelum Naruto menjawabnya karena dia harus menelan air minumnya terlebih dahulu. "Kuhubungi lagi setelah selesai, _bye~_ "

.

"Ya, sampai nanti.." Sakura menutup saluran telepon lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bimbang. Walau keputusannya sudah bulat, dia masih ragu. Akan ada pihak yang terluka bila dia mengikuti keinginannya itu. Jika menolak, dirinya yang akan terluka. Dilukai atau melukai? Sakura dilema.

"Apa benar yang akan kulakukan ini? Apa aku akan benar-benar bahagia setelah ini?"

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

A /N: hola! saia kembali! *bows* maaf lama ngilangnya. ada sedikit ini dan itu yang harus diselesaiin. btw ini cerita lama yang diganti judulnya (dulunya Let the Sun Take Me Home). yah saia harap dengan sedikit 'pembaharuan' yang saia buat, cerita ini bisa jauh lebih menghibur dari sebelumnya. dan ini juga yang paling penting, un saia juga diganti (dulunya orenjino4) dan saia juga sangat berterima kasih karena minna-san sudah mau membaca dan me-review apalagi mem-faves dan follows *dua jempol* semoga selalu terhibur ;3 dan maap kalo masih berantakan.

* _Pakoras_ , makanan tradisional dari India berupa sayuran lapis tepung (seperti perkedel) bisa disesuaikan dengan penyuka daging dan vegetarian yang bisa dinikmati sebagai menu utama atau sebagai lauk. saran saia (menurut tips kecantikan), salah satu menu yang dianjurkan saat _monsoon_ adalah Pakoras ditemani secangkir teh hijau hangat. untuk bahan-bahan dan cara membuatnya silahkan tanyakan Om Gugel (juga Tante Yahoo) atau PM saia saja * _puppy eyes_ *

* _Monsoon_ , istilah untuk sarapan pagi di musim dingin

* _'el sol de Uchiha'_ kafetaria dua lantai milik Sasuke (dari bahasa Spanyol artinya _The Uchiha's Sun_ ). sesuai canon yah naru emang matahari (sasu bulan) jadi dalam artian sebenarnya naruto itu emang matahari, khusus mataharinya sasu *gigit jari*

* _Head Chef (Executive Chef)_ , bertanggung jawab untuk semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dapur. profesi ini yang biasa disebut kepala chef atau chef yang sebenarnya

* _Sous Chef_ , sebagai asisten _executive chef_ , bertanggung jawab memberikan ataupun membuat jadwal untuk _executive chef_ apabila dia sedang _off duty_

* _Tournant (Roundsman)_ , bertugas menggantikan bagian mana yang membutuhkan chef di suatu stasion tertentu di dapur

* _Aboyeur (Expeditor atau Announcer)_ , bertugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan. seorang Aboyeur juga memberi peran khusus untuk memberikan _finishing touch_ pada hidangan sebelum diantar pada pemesan

* _Indulgy_ , interior ruangan dengan perpaduan gaya kontemporer dan vintage, dengan nuansa _classic_ dan _country_ dilengkapi furnitur-furnitur berwarna kuning pucat dari kayu

* _Nachos_ , makanan khas dari Meksiko sebagai _appetizer_ (makanan pembuka) atau cemilan atau bisa juga sebagai makanan utama tergantung porsi dan banyaknya bahan tambahan. terbuat dari keripik tortila yang disiram saus keju ( _nacho cheese_ ) atau sesuai variasi dapat diganti dengan aneka daging, kacang dan sayuran lalu ditaburi bumbu bubuk sebagai hiasan

* _Guacamole_ , saus yang terbuat dari buah alpukat yang dihaluskan dan dicampur dengan air jeruk lemon atau jeruk nipis

* _Kakinoha Sushi_ , jenis sushi dari daerah Kansai yang menggunakan daun kesemek sebagai pembungkusnya

*Nada dering Ino waktu ada panggilan masuk dari Sakura: _Maria by Blondie_

* _Dear'Amor Sp; Querido Amor Eng; Dear Love_ digabungin bahasa spanyol ama inggris jadi dear amor deh

hampir lupa.. ini AU. sasu tinggal di L.A. sementara si naru belum jelas dimana dianya. yang pasti masih idup. suatu saat mereka bakal ketemu lagi. semoga... dan apakah menma itu naruto? hehe ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya

sekian *bungkuk*

sampai ketemu lagi

selesai dibaca di review ya?

glacias


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: 09/03/2016**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **enjoy!  
**

* * *

"..Kau memang belum berubah. Tetap tampan dan berbakat. Bahkan sikapmupun masih sama. Aku jadi ingat saat kita masih 'bersama' dulu..."

Wanita berambut cokelat-merah tua yang berucap itu menyeka bibir berbalut lipstik merah tuanya secara perlahan dengan sapu tangan agar kosmetik itu tidak hilang dari permukaan bibirnya. Setelah selesai meneguk anggur, dipandangilah sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat yang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan lekat sambil melempar senyuman misterius yang bagi pemuda itu sendiri itu senyuman yang menakutkan.

Sementara pemuda pucat ituーUchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bicara. Jika dianggapnya penting, dia pasti akan bicara. Jika tidak, masa bodoh dengan itu. Lagipula, jika bicara seperti itu jawaban apa yang harus diberikan? Apa Sasuke harus mengikuti rayuan itu dan berakhir sebagai 'korban'? Yang jelas Sasuke tidak mau menanggapinya.

Sasuke diam. Wanita itu diam.

Suasana begitu tenang seolah-olah tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar bunyi _AC_ di sudut ruangan dan dentingan jam dinding karena dua orang itu hanya diam tanpa suara, saling menatap, wanita glamor itu lantas mengambil satu potong sushi dengan sumpit dan mengunyahnya secara perlahan seolah-olah menjaga _image_ seorang wanita berwibawah yang makan di luar rumah. Tak sedikitpun wanita itu membiarkan makanan tadi menyentuh bibir berlipstiknya. Sasuke yang melihat semua itu hanya memutar bola mata. _'Bahkan kebiasaan lamanya belum hilang'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Dari balik pintu dapur, terlihat satu orang yang sibuk menguping. Namun tidak ada hasil karena suara dua orang di ruangan utama seolah teredam lapisan kaca pada pintu. _'Sial! Usahaku sia-sia!'_ Yang mencoba mengupingーYamanaka Ino mengumpat kesal.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Terumi Mei, yang dikenal sebagai kritikus makanan yang paling memberi pengaruh buruk bagi para chef handal. Banyak restoran yang bangkrut karenanya. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu, ada restoran yang bangkrut hanya karena ucapannya. Benar 'kan Kiba?" Ino yang sibuk menguping sambil mengintip dari kaca pintu dapur itu bertanya pada sosok lain yang berdiri beberapa cm di belakangnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu dan berjalan mendekat. Sepertinya kedua orang itu mulai penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan wanita itu dengan sahabat mereka. Yang di ruang utama hanya saling menatap, sementara yang di luar ruangan, tepatnya di dapur, merekalah yang was-was ingin segera mengetahui pendapat sang kritikus wanita tentang rasa makanan chef tersayang mereka. Bukan mereka yang berhadapan langsung tapi malah tak tenang, sementara yang berhadapan langsung saja tetap tenang dan diam saja, melainkan si 'predator' yang bicara. Ini sungguh membuat panik dan membuat jantung tidak berdetak normal, apalagi si chef tersayang yang _expressionless_ dari sononya, walau sedang sedih atau senang, tidak ada yang tahu. Entah apa tanggapan sang kritikus tentang masakannya, entah baik atau buruk, hal itu jelas tak bisa dibaca dari wajah _expressionless_ milik si chef bernama Sasuke maupun si wanita glamor yang masih saja tersenyum misterius. Bisa saja dia sedang memuji atau mengolok? Ino dan Kiba semakin tak tenang.

"Sial aku tak bisa dengar apa-apa! Bahkan menangkap ucapannya pun tak bisa!" Yup, Ino mulai marah dan tidak tenang. "Dia pasti menggoda Sasuke! Lihat saja wajahnya yang dari tadi tersenyum begitu.. Oh andai saja aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka!"

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar ucapan perempuan di sampingnya. "Siapa yang tahu isi pikiran wanita.. Jika aku mereka, mungkin aku akan memahaminya." ucapnya dengan menekan kata wanita sambil melirik ke arah Ino.

Ino tersenyum miring lalu menoleh dan memberi tatapan mengejek pada si pria penyuka anjing. "Walau menjadi wanitapun kau tak akan pernah memahaminya!"

Kiba hanya mendesah kecil mendengar ejekan itu. Otaknya tak seluas samudra raya yang bisa memahami perkataan yang penuh makna terselubung. Seperti halnya wanita, sosok manusia yang sukar dipahami jalan pemikirannyaーtepatnya yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya ini.

Kembali ke ruang utama, ruang VIP lantai dua,

"Sudah berapa banyak gadis beruntung yang kau kencani, anak muda?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Kritikus bergender wanita ini menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung. Dia tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan itu namun dia berusaha-menjawab-sesopan-mungkin, " _Pardon me_?"

Si wanita hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari dalam tas bermotifnya, menyadari si chef muda memang masih polos dan tak ingin orang lain mengetahui privasinya. Dia berujar, "Kau mengerti maksudku," lalu mengambil pemantik dan menyalakan ujung rokok. Dia kembali berujar, "Siapapun yang nanti akan menjadi istrimu, dialah wanita yang paling beruntung."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataan wanita itu. Dia menjawab, tanpa-adanya-rasa-hormat-pada-yang-lebih-tua, "Ini ruang VIP, nyonya! Tidak untuk merokok." yang secara langsung menghentikan kegiatan wanita itu.

Sang kritikus tertawa nyaring.

Ino dan Kiba menatap ngeri dari dalam dapur.

Setelah puas tertawa, wanita itu kembali tersenyum misterius sambil berucap, "Aku banyak mendatangi tempat-tempat terkenal, tapi belum pernah dipermalukan seperti ini. Beruntung hanya ada kau dan aku di sini." Dia bangkit dari kursi pelanggan, tak lupa mengisi kembali barang-barang berharganya. Dirinya berucap lagi, "Aku sedang radang, jadi tak ingin bicara banyak." ucapnya sambil menyesap rokok bermerknya.

Sasuke masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya setelah-dengan-beraninya menegur orang yang lebih tua. Apakah wanita itu tersinggung? Atau marah dan akan memberi kritikan tajam padanya? Sasuke sudah pasrah. Akan dia terima semua akibat ucapannya itu.

Diluar dugaan, Terumi Mei berucap, "Teruslah memasak." dan untuk kali ini wanita itu tersenyum tulus, berbeda dengan senyumannya yang lalu-lalu.

Sasuke seperti tersetrum listrik. Lumpuh seketika. Bukannya tidak bahagia, dia masih tidak percaya. Bahkan seorang kritikus ternamapun mengakuinya? Bukannya dulu wanita itu pernah meruntuhkan harga dirinya saat masih belajar di kuliahnya? Rupanya wanita itu memang sengaja ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih terdepan. Tidak sia-sia ucapan tak berprikemanusiaannya waktu itu, yang mengubah Sasuke hingga bisa seperti sekarang. Sasuke menyadari semua itu.

Dan jika saja, Sasuke itu perempuan, pasti dia sudah berteriak histeris, melompat, guling-guling (?), apapun, agar perasaan bahagianya tersalurkan. Namun, darah keturunan keluarga Uchiha bahkan-lebih-dingin dari es. Pemuda ini hanya tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk dalam memberi hormat. "Terima kasih banyak, Terumi Mei-san. Saya harap anda akan berkunjung lagi di tempat ini. Dan..." Sasuke sempat berhenti sebelum melanjutkan, "..maaf... untuk yang tadi.. err... karena sudah berkata.. yang tidak sopan, Mei-sensei.." Untung saja dia sedang membungkuk jadi wajah malunya bisa disembunyikan. Betapa malunya Sasuke karena meminta maaf saat itu. Wanita bernama Terumi Mei adalah dosen pembimbingnya saat masih kuliah jadi wajar Sasuke meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanannyaーmungkin karena dia masih kesal dengan ucapan hinaan si dosen, dan lagi Sasuke memanggil nama kecil wanita itu untuk mengenang saat-saat mereka masih 'bersama' dulu.

Sang kritikus wanita kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah si bungsu Uchiha. Dia berucap memohon, "Aku masih ingin mencicipi masakanmu. Jika kaupun tak keberatan, aku ingin salah satu rekanmu mengantarkannya setiap pagi di tempatku tinggal. Oh, dan jangan lupakan taburan cintanya…" kemudian mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Sasuke yang sempat melihat itu balas tersenyum. Mantan dosen yang satu ini memang belum berubahーtetap cantik dan centil dimata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.."

"Sensei..." Sasuke menghentikan kepergian sang mantan dosen dengan suara bisikkan kecil.

Wanita itu lantas memandangnya. "Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.."

Dari nada bicaranya, Sasuke seperti sedang putus asa. Mantan dosennya tahu, pikiran pemuda di depannya memang tak di tempat ini sejak tadi. Dihampirilah Sasuke lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya penuh perhatian. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, tapi jangan biarkan semua itu melemahkanmu. Tetaplah seperti 'Sasuke' yang dulu, seperti 'Sasuke-ku' yang tak kenal menyerah, cukup seperti 'Sasuke' yang dulu.."

Sasuke menatap sang mantan dosen yang tersenyum padanya. Dia lalu membuang mukanya yang memerah? Yah, karena memang mereka punya 'sesuatu' dulu.

"Sensei.." Lirih Sasuke yang masih membuang muka. "Kau terlalu dekat, merekaーteman-temanku bisa curiga..."

Wanita itu mundur selangkah untuk menjauh. "Aku hanya ingin lihat wajah tampanmu dari dekat, tapi tenanglah aku sudah puas. Cukup seperti ini saja."

Sasuke berkata dalam hati, _'Apa dia belum puas melihatku_ _dari tadi? Dua orang di sana, mereka pasti akan curiga.'_

Sementara sang mantan dosen merapikan riasannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku masih ada urusan, nanti aku berkunjung lagi. Sekalian melihat dapurmu." Wanita itu lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan, sebelum kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan berucap, "Aku sudah tinggalkan alamat rumahku yang baru. Nomor ponselku masih yang dulu, hubungi aku kalau kau butuh bantuan. Dan.. ingat 'janji' kita? Aku pergi dulu!" setelahnya wanita itu melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke masih membungkuk sampai sang mantan dosen menghilang sepenuhnya. Dilepaskannya topi chefnya dan memandang meja yang tadinya ditempati wanita itu. Ada amplop yang dibawahnya terselip kartu nama. Belum sempat dia mengambil benda itu, tahu-tahu dua orang rekannya, Yamanaka Ino dan Inuzuka Kiba sudah berlari hingga berhenti di samping tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Tanya Ino cepat.

"Semoga ini bukan berita buruk!" Tambah Kiba was-was.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang itu bergantian dan tetap diam. Tak ada perubahan raut mukanya. Membuat dua orang itu semakin penasaran.

"Katakan pada kami, Sasuke?" Pinta Ino saking penasaran hampir melompat.

Sementara tiga orang lagi datang dari lantai satu. Jūgo, Shion, dan Aburame Shino.

"Chef!" Shion berlari menghampiri, menghentikan langkah kaki di samping Ino.

Jūgo mengambil tempat di belakang Shion.

Sementara Shino berdiri tak jauh di sebelah ketiga chef itu.

Sasuke mulai bicara, saat semua sudah berkumpul. Mengungkapkan kembali kata-kata yang bisa membuat orang melambung ke langit tertinggiーsebut saja kata-kata yang menghibur untuk mengembalikan semangat.

Selanjutnya minna-san silahkan berimajinasi sendiri kira-kira apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Sang head chef tetap diam. Diambilnya amplop dan kartu nama dari atas meja.

Jūgo mengekornya. "Wanita itu kenalanmu 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengisi benda tadi di dalam saku seragamnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sudah selesai di bawah sana?" ーlebih terdengar seperti kalimat sindiran tapi percayalah, Sasuke sedang 'baik' dia tidak bermaksud menyindir tapi memang harus memastikan. Kafe ditutup pukul 12AM dan sekarang mungkin baru setengah jam mendekati tengah malam. Mungkin masih ada pengunjung yang datang?

Sementara chef lain yang masih ribut karena terlalu bahagia mendadak diam mendengar ucapan sang head chef. Belum saatnya untuk berhenti berkerja tapi mereka sudah seenaknya bersenang-senang sendiriーminus tiga orang _iceman_ , Sasuke, Jūgo dan Shino yang tetap diam.

Ino memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "Ini bukan kesempatan yang bisa terjadi dua kali, chef. Sudah seharusnya kita merayakannya."

"Head chef kita tidak suka keramaian, kau tahu?" Jawab Shino yang bersandar malas di tembok.

"Kita bisa merayakannya di sini." Ino kembali bersuara. "Aku yangー"

"ーKalian tidak perlu repot-repot. Kita rayakan saja di tempatku."

Ada suara yang memotong kalimat Ino. Sosok yang terlupakan, gadis bersurai merah bata sepinggang, berkacamata, dan bertubuh tinggi, sosok aktris yang mengenakan kaos atasan bahan _chiffon_ longgar ditemani bawahan _black legging_ dan _medium heels prism_ _ー_ Uzumaki Karin membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya sambil berucap, "Kalian bilang ada perayaan bukan? Aku datang sebagai sukwati. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan!"

"Karin-san?" Ino menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke arah yang baru saja bicara. _'Kenapa dia ada di sini? Ah.. tapi kalau dia di sini, berarti..'_ Ino tersenyum mengingat sosok idolanya pasti akan segera muncul juga. Dia tak jadi bertanya malahan tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Jūgo memastikan.

"Aku bersama Suigetsu." Karin menunjuk ke belakangnya. "Mungkin dia masih di bawah."

"Aku juga di sini tahu! Kalian jangan sekali-kali melupakanku!" Suara misterius berupa ancaman itu terdengar sesudah gadis berkacamata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hozuki Suigetsu menggeram dari balik pintu karena merasa kehadirannya tidak disambut secara baik oleh penghuni ruanganーkarena memang sebagian besar dari mereka tak mengharapkan kehadiran si pria bergigi hiu. Bukannya tidak suka dengan sifatnya, tapi jika mulai mabuk alkohol pasti selalu bercerita panjang lebar dengan cerita yang tidak masuk akal yang membuat bosan orang yang mendengarnya. Apalagi akan ada perayaan berati ada alkohol, repot nanti yang mengurusnya kalau gigi hiu itu mabuk. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa menanganinya. Sampai Suigetsu begitu menghormati-menyayanginya seperti kakak sendiri. Apa yang Sasuke katakan selalu diturutinyaーmelebihi perintah tuan putrinya, Uzumaki Karin.

Dan untuk situasi sekarang, sepertinya sang pemilik kafe belum memberi jawaban apa-apa, jadi orang-orang malang di sana tetap setia menunggu. Hingga… Sasuke tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Itu berarti, tidak ada perayaan. Tidak ada istilah 'perayaan' dalam KBBSーKamus Besar Bahasa Sasuke.

Yang lain mendesah pasrah sambil melangkahkan kaki ke tempat masing-masing untuk kembali bekerja. Sasuke masuk ke ruang pribadinya meninggalkan Karin dan Suigetsu yang tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

Selang beberapa saat...

"Sasuke?" Panggil Karin di depan pintu ruangan pribadi milik kenalannya. Dia mengetuk untuk memastikan apakah pria yang dipanggil memang ada di dalam sana atau tidak karena sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mengetahui tidak adanya jawaban, gadis berkacamata itu menunggu. Dia mendengar suara laki-laki dari dalam ruangan yang tak begitu jelas hingga terpaksa harus menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. "Mungkin dia sedang berdoa." ucapnya saat mendengar suara dari dalam yang berupa ucapan doa.

"Itu dosa jika mengganggu orang yang sedang berdoa." Suigetsu, si gigi hiu yang bersandar di tembok sambil memainkan kuku jarinya berujar mengagetkan Karin. Si _scarlet_ menghentikan perbuatannya dan menggangguk pelan.

"Dia sedang berpojok-doa jadi bersabarlah sedikit sampai dia selesai." tambah Suigetsu yang masih memainkan kuku jarinya.

"Ah. Maaf kalau begitu.." Karin mengaruk-garuk pipi salah tingkah. "Ngomong-ngomong… Anak itu, Menma.. Apa kau tidak menghubunginya? Aku belum memberitahunya karena kupikir dia masih sibuk dengan urusannya." Karin berhenti sesaat untuk melirik jam dinding. "Sudah hampir tengah malam. Mungkin dia sudah selesai. Coba hubungi dia?"

Pria bermarga Hozuki mengangguk patuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari ruang pribadinyaーmasih dengan seragam chef tentunya. Dia memandang Karin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

" _American's Burritos_." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke sempat menatap Karin yang terus tersenyum padanya, dia memberi tatapan, _'Ada sesuatu di wajahku?'_

"Tidak.." Jawab Karin, dia melanjutkan dalam hati, _'Aku hanya ingin memandangmu saja. Jarang aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari, cukup satu detik tidak apa asalkan aku bisa melakukannya."_ Karin tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Suigetsu yang selesai menelpon sempat melihat senyuman bahagia Karin, kali ini dia mencoba mengusili sang aktris bermarga Uzumaki itu. "Dia terlihat sangat bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Mirip gadis yang sedang kasmaran." Ucap si gigi hiu sambil memukul pelan pundak Sasuke. "Aku ingat, akhir-akhir ini dia juga terlihat lebih akrab dengan manajernya," Dia lalu mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir, "Hoh… Sepertinya ada misteri baru yang belum terungkap.."

Karin menatap Suigetsu dengan satu alis yang naik. "Aku? Dengan si ubanan itu?" Gadis itu berdecih sambil memutar bola mata. " _That was insane, y'know?_ Aku memang ada urusan kecil dengannya. Selebihnya kalian tidak perlu tahu!" Dia menggantung kalimatnya. "Ini juga demi kebahagiaan seseorang…"

"Seseorang?" Suigetsu bingung.

"Ya! Seseorang!" Jawab Karin dengan pasti seraya mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan. Seolah-olah pembicaraan itu SUDAH selesai dan tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi.

Sementara Sasukeーyang seperti biasa tidak peduli dengan dunia sekitarnya hanya ber-hn dan memulai kegiatannya.

Suigetsu mengikuti si pria Uchiha. Diperhatikannya sedetail-mungkin bagaimana terampilnya tangan pucat itu menggerakkan alat-alat dapur yang dia sendiri tak begitu hafal namanya. Mungkin pisau, wajan, spatula, dan separuhnya yang dia ketahui. Untuk beberapa saatーkarena terlalu terpesona, Suigetsu malah melupakan apa yang mau dikatakannya. "Kau… Luar biasa…" Sampai kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, dia bahkan tidak sempat menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan kalimat pujian itu.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Sasuke yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas kalimat itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk memastikan. Suara cipratan minyak terlalu berisik dan menulikan pendengarannya.

Sementara Suigetsu yang terkejut dengan pujiannya sendiri buru-buru mengganti topikーkembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. "Aku bilang, mungkin aku tahu siapa orang yang dimaksudnya… Dia bicara tentang kebahagiaan, dan 'seseorang' itu, aku mungkin tahu siapa dia.."

"Hn. Baguslah itu." Sasuke kembali fokus pada wajan berisi cincangan daging sapi dan rempah-rempah yang sedang digorengnyaーSalah satu aspek yang memengaruhi rasa makanan adalah teknik penggorengan. Digoreng setengah matang lebih banyak diminati banyak orang. Sebaiknya dengan api sedang yang berwarna biru.

"Ya." Jawab Suigetsu. Pandangannya masih terarah pada jari-jari terampil itu. "Mungkin, si Menma?" Kali ini dia mulai bicara asal-asalan. Tak tahu topik apa lagi yang harus disampaikan.

"Menma? Adiknya bukan?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh. Beberapa lembar tortilla sudah diletakkan di atas dulang. Siap untuk digulung. Tinggal menunggu isian yang digoreng tadi mulai berbau harum dan hampir dingin, lalu digulung dan disajikan.

"Ya Menma. Si pira-err si playboy terkenal itu." Suigetsu mulai ngiler melihat isian _burritos_ yang sudah berbau harum hampir matang. Saking tak bisa menahan rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba, dia hampir salah menyebut _nick-name_ orang lain.

"Dia tidak kemari?" Tanya Sasukeーtanpa adanya rasa curiga. Diambilnya beberapa daun selada kemudian diletakkan di atas keripik tortilla. Sebelum digulung membentuk silinder, tentunya dimasukkan isiannya tadi. Tinggal satu lagi _finishing touch_ maka satu porsi _American's Burritos_ akan tersaji di atas piring dan siap dinikmati.

Melihat makanan berbentuk kebab Turki yang masih beruap panas itu membuat si gigi hiu mulai tergoda. Dia menjawab sambil menelan ludah, "Dia bilang akan kemari. Mungkin sedikit lagi tiba." Melihat makanan Sasuke membuatnya lapar dan ingin segera menelan makanan sekali suap. Namun harga diri menghentikan niat jahatnya. Bukannya harga diri merupakan hal utama bagi manusia bergender laki-laki? Mereka akan tetap mempertahankannya walau dengan cara mustahil sekalipun, asal harga diri mereka tak jatuh. Walaupun Sasuke sudah dianggap 'adik kandung' olehnya, tetap saja ini tempat umum. Lain halnya di apartemen Sasuke, Suigetsu akan lahap menelan makanan buatan Sasuke tanpa dikunyah lebih dulu. Toh hanya mereka berdua di sana, bahkan tuan putrinyapun tak tahu sikap yang satunya itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Karin. Sepertinya dia lupa menanyakan minuman apa yang mau diminum sang aktris berkacamata. "Minumanmu?"

"Tidak perlu," Karin menggeleng sambil mengulum senyuman lain. Dia bangkit dari kursi menuju pintu pembatas dapur dan ruang utama. "Sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya tertinggal di bagasi. Aku segera kembali."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

Suigetsu masih menatap makanan di atas meja tanpa mengedipkan mata.

Karin yang sudah di ambang pintu malah berbalik dan menarik lengan orang terdekatnya. Gadis pirang bermarga Yamanaka menjadi sasarannya. "Aku pinjam dia sebentar!" Seru Karin meminta izin.

"Chef! Aku segera kembali!" Teriak Ino sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu memanggil sambil menunjuk dengan jari-jari yang sedikit bergetar ke arah piring batu putih di hadapannya. "Boleh aku buat punyaku sendiri? Entahlah mungkin mengiris bawang dan membuat isinya? Kau juga tahu 'kan, aku tak bisa tahan semenit saja tanpa masakanmu. Karena itu aku mau mencoba..." Celotehnya panjang lebar sampai-sampai author tak punya ide lagi harus menulis apa. Yang pasti si gigi hiu ingin mencoba membuat _American's Burritos_ pesanannya sendiri.

Sasuke menanggapi itu dengan anggukkn kepala.

"Dan satu lagi, aku mau ukuran jumbo!" Tambah Suigetsu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kali ini bukan dengan anggukkan kepala tapi Sasuke menanggapi permintaan itu dengan menaikkan bahu. Dia hanya perlu melihat dan memberitahu jika si Hozuki kesulitan dalam pekerjaannya.

.

.

Di luar ruangan, tempat parkir cafe,

"Apa Sasuke sudah punya kekasih?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Karin yang sedang menggendong satu kardus minuman beralkohol, membuat gadis lain bersurai pirang harus menautkan alis karena heran. Dia berusaha menjawab, "Ah… Aku tidak tahu pasti dengan itu.." sambil menerima kardus tadi dari si penanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Kami memang akrab tapi tak pernah membicarakan hubungan semacam itu. Masa lalunya juga suram, kau pasti mengetahuinya." Dia menatap Karin untuk memperjelas jawabannya. "Dia juga… sangat tertutup. Meskipun ka…"

Tapi jawaban itu harus terhenti karena satu hal-yang-lebih-penting memaksanya untuk segera berhenti saat itu juga.

"Beri aku lima menit!" Pintanya dan dengan cepat mengembalikan dus cokelat tadi pada Karin. Dengan langkah cepat pula dirinya bergegas meninggalkan aktris berkacamata yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

Jika insting memang bekerja, pemuda yang tengah berjalan memungguninya itu memang Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang pernah menjadi belahan jiwanya, sosok pujaan yang selalu dinantinya untuk kembali berjumpa. Bukan hanya postur tubuh, melainkan caranya berjalan. Ino yakin itu adalah Naruto.

 _'Naruto…'_ Hanya nama itu dipikirannya, yang membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang meraih lengan kekar pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati gadis berwarna rambut serupa dengannya sedang memandangnya. Saat itu juga dirasakan cengkraman di lengannya melemah seiring perubahan ekspresi gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

" _I'm sorry_." lirih Ino yang menundukkan kepalanya ke arah pantofel mengkilat. " _I_ _mistook you someone…_ "

Si pria misterius mungkin tertawa, ataupun mengejeknya karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Terbukti dengan ucapan pria itu yang sedang menelpon, " _Oh, uh, all is fine. I just meet pretty-sick-girl. Though she's pretty, I should get her phone number instead, or what do you think?_ "

Ino memutar tubuh lesunya tanpa memedulikan ucapan pria itu. Dengan langkah gontai sambil mengurut keningnya. ' _Naruto… Dimana kau sebenarnya? Apa kita bisa_ _bertemu lagi? Aku ragu, semua itu bisa terjadi."_

Pria misterius itu menghentikan langkah Ino dengan mengajaknya bicara. " _Miss... could you gimme your phone number?_ "

.

.

Kembali ke Dapur Lantai 2...

"Bukannya seperti ini Sasuke?" Suigetsu bertanya saat mengiris bahan isian. Si chef melirik sekilas seperti apa bentuk-tebal-tipis irisan hasil karya si gigi hiu.

"Masih tebal. Dicincang saja." Komentar sang chef. Irisan bahan-bahan itu lebih mirip potongan daging yang dipotong dadu dengan ketebalan yang tidak sama, seharusnya dicincang halus tapi maklumlah masih pemula memang sulit.

"Ah! Dimengerti!" Suigetsu kembali mencoba.

Melihat sikap Suigetsu yang tidak biasanya seperti ini membuat Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah larut dalam lamunannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke's Flashback**_

 _"Aku lelah sekali!" Keluh Sasuke sambil menyeka wajahnya yang berkeringat_ _dengan punggung tangan._ _Hukuman yang diterimanya kali ini merebut_ _semua kekuatannya._ _Siapa yang tidak lelah dihukum berlari keliling lapangan sekolah yang luasnya saja_ _seperti_ _landasan bandara? Apalagi dihukum berlari 75_ _putaran saat jam 1_ _siang?_ _Terkecuali Sasuke itu om-om perut buncit yang ingin diet atau olahragawan yang sedang latihan._

 _Walaupun masalah yang diperbuatnya sudah selesai,_ _Sasuke masih jengkel mengingat kalimat_ _cemooh yang_ _dilontarkan kakak-kakak kelas berandal_ _yang tidak dikenalnya itu._

 _Semua berawal saat Sasuke keluar dari WC saat jam_ _istirahat_ _siang._ _Tiba-tiba tiga orang murid tak dikenal sudah berdiri di_ _depan pintu keluar dan menatapnya dengan raut_ _wajah yang mengisyaratkan rasa jijik dan_ _sejenisnya._

 _Si dingin Uchiha tak memedulikan hal itu dan_ _berjalan keluar,_ _namun langkahnya terhenti saat salah seorang dari siswa itu_ _mengejeknya. "Bukannya dia seorang prostitute? Penjerat om-_ _om kaya berkepala 3… bahkan 4?" Orang pertama_ _yang memulai dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan_ _dada_ _ー_ _dia mungkin ketua kelompok berandal ini._

 _"Lihat saja_ _tampangnya yang feminim itu! Aku_ _bertaruh dia itu bottom…" Orang kedua memberi_ _tatapan menghina yang memuakkan untuk dilihat._

 _"Kira-kira sudah berapa banyak om-om yang_ _sudah tidur dengannya? Pemuda cantik_ _sepertinya tak cocok diposisi top!"_

 _Orang ketiga_ _menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung_ _kepala. Memerhatikan bentuk tubuh ideal yang_ _cukup banyak menarik perhatian orang lain_ _ー_ _bahkan di mata laki-laki sekalipun. Apalagi_ _Sasuke memang suka memamerkan dada mulusnya_ _*coughs._

 _Awalnya semua ejekkan itu tidak berdampak_ _bagi Sasuke. Dia_ _hanya bergumam dalam hati, 'Remaja labil… Urusi urusan kalian_ _dan_ _enyalah!'_

 _Dan kali ini Sasuke terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya_ _saat mendengar ucapan mulut yang membuat_ _tekanan darahnya naik seketika. Hampir_ _serangan jantung jika saja Sasuke itu_ _penderita_ _hipertensi_ _karena ucapan sang ketua kelompok berandal itu yang bunyinya,_ _"Bukannya keluarga keturunan Uchiha memang_ _begitu?_ _Mereka bermasalah dengan_ _orientasi seksualnya... Tak heran_ _jika yang satu_ _inipun juga begitu. Hati-hati dengannya_ _kare_ _ー_ _" belum sempat kalimat itu habis terucap, murid_ _beranting itu sudah_ _ambruk di atas lantai_ _keramik yang dingin. Satu pukulan telak di dagu_ _rupanya sangat bermanfaat untuk 'menidurkan'_ _orang dan juga sebagai_ _penyalur emosi_ _ー_ _ini fakta, percayalah. Prinsip_ _hidup Sasuke, orang lain boleh mem-bully-nya_ _sesuka hati,_ _asalkan jangan sekali-kali menjelekkan nama keluarganya. Dia_ _tak akan_ _segan-segan menghajar orang itu. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang._

 _Sementara dua murid_ _ー_ _anak buah pengikutnya hanya bisa_ _membelalakkan_ _bola mata karena saking terkejutnya. Ketua mereka 'kalah telak' hanya karena satu pukulan? Mereka buru-buru mengembalikan kesadaran sang ketua dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Suigetsu-san! Suigetsu-san! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedang bercanda? Mana mungkin kalah telak karena pukulan itu? Bangunlah ketua! Ketua!"_

 _"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Sasuke_ _menatap puas satu korban kejahatannya_ _yang tengah berbaring-dengan-tenang di_ _atas_ _lantai, tentunya sambil mengurut punggung tangannya_ _yang nyut-nyut. Lalu berganti menatap dua calon korban berikutnya._ _"Any last word?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat_ _dengan senyuman iblisnya._

 _Dua murid berandal itu berteriak keras yang secara langsung mengundang murid-murid lain untuk menyaksikan_ _perbuatan bengis Sasuke, sampai-sampai wali kelasnya datang juga._ _Menyaksikan bagaimana murid_ _berandalan yang telah berulang kali masuk daftar_ _hitam babak-belur di tangan Sasuke, yang_ _seorang diri menghabisi mereka._

 _Berakhir dengan hukuman lari 75 putaran yang_ _membuat Sasuke juga hampir kehilangan_ _kesadarannya karena terlalu lelah. Dia berbaring lemas di atas rumput hijau tua yang sewarna dengan kausnya. Kedua tangan_ _dilebarkan di samping badan. Iris kelam malamnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Baju_ _seragamnya dia tinggalkan di kelas karena sudah_ _kotor oleh darah_ _ー_ _yang pasti bukan miliknya._ _Sementara celana seragamnya juga diganti dengan celana_ _training hitam._

 _"Temui_ _aku_ _setelah_ _ini_ _di_ _UKS."_ _Wali kelasnya yang muncul dari balik gedung mengajaknya bicara sambil menyerahkan sebotol_ _minuman berion._

 _Namun si bungsu Uchiha tidak begitu saja menerima 'kebaikan' itu. Dia malah menjawab_ _ー_ _membela diri sendiri, "Bukan aku_ _yang memulainya jadi aku tak akan meminta_ _maaf!"_ _karena dia tahu arti ucapan itu, pergi ke UKS, tentu saja untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. Tapi Sasuke tak mau melakukan itu._

 _"Aku tahu itu, Sasuke. Setidaknya maafkan_ _mereka. Karena perbuatanmu itu_ _mereka_ _pasti sudah jera." Wali kelasnya_ _yang biasa_ _disapa Iruka-sensei_ _mencoba memberi saran._ _Siapa tahu bisa membuat si Uchiha berubah_ _pikiran dengan sifat keras kepalanya ini._

 _"Sensei..." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada bicara_ _yang biasa, dirinya sedikit bergeser ke arah_ _pepohonan agar sinar terik_ _matahari tidak_ _langsung mengenai kulitnya yang mulai memerah_ _ー_ _efek lelah dan terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari. Dia_ _melanjutkan, "Jika kata 'maaf' itu_ _mudah untuk diucapkan,_ _mungkin sudah_ _kuucapkan setiap saat.."_

 _Sasuke sadar, sepertinya Iruka-sensei sedang tersenyum,_ _jelas dari nada bicaranya yang sedikit berubah._ _"Kau sudah kumaafkan untuk kejadian hari_ _ini... /Jadi kuharap kaupun melakukan hal yang_ _sama untuk mereka./"_

 _Dia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk_ _memastikan pendapatnya. Wali kelasnya memang_ _tersenyum. Matanya semakin sipit karena_ _senyuman itu._

 _Mengetahui itu Sasuke_ _lalu menunduk sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Terima_ _kasih.. untuk 'yang ini'..."_ _dia mengangkat bahu lalu memiringkan bibir kearah minuman berlabel buah_ _kelapa hijau di tangannya, "dan.. 'yang lainnya'..." lanjutnya dengan nada malu karena pengakuannya._

 _Umino Iruka seorang yang pandai, dia pasti_ _mengerti maksud perkataan si tsundere Uchiha_ _bungsu. Dia bergumam pelan, "UKS setelah ini ok?" kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan si Uchiha yang berbaring di rerumputan taman sekolah._

 _Si Uchiha baru saja akan menutup kelopak_ _matanya sebelum dirasanya ada tekstur kain kasar berbau minyak wanginya_ _terjatuh dari atas menutupi_ _wajahnya. Diraihnya handuk kecil_ _tersebut dari_ _wajahnya untuk melihat_ _siapa gerangan_ _yang_ _berani mengganggu acara tidur siangnya. Yang ditemuinya hanyalah cengiran dungu yang sudah biasa dia lihat_ _tiap hari._

 _"Yo!" Cengiran itu terlukis lagi_ _ー_ _cengiran yang_ _hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Sasuke lebih memilih untuk kembali menutup_ _wajahnya dengan handuk tadi karena menurutnya wajah Naruto_ _lebih terang dibanding matahari. Wajah sok imut_ _itu tergambar begitu jelas di bola matanya walau sudah ia pejamkan erat-erat._ _'Usuratonkachi! Dia bahkan lebih indah dari_ _matahari!' Sasuke hampir menggigit lidahnya_ _karena pesona 'matahari lain' di_ _depannya. Untunglah wajahnya sudah tertutup_ _handuk sehingga_ _dia bebas berekspresi ala_ _remaja labil._

 _Entah mengapa, matahari di Kota Higashiosaka_ _hari ini lebih terik dari sebelumnya. Membuat_ _keringat ditubuhnya mengalir lebih deras. Apalagi karena 'mataharinya' ada bersama dengannya sekarang._

 _Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Naruto lantas mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya sambil melirik cowok yang sedang menutup wajahnya. "Handuk kecilmu tertinggal di kelas jadi aku datang untuk_ _mengantarkannya padamu. Aku juga bawakan_ _minuman. Kau pasti lelah sekali.."_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke cepat,_ _berusaha untuk segera mengunjungi alam_ _mimpinya. Mengingat perkataan_ _korban_ _kekerasannya tadi tentang istilah 'Prostitute',_ _'Top', 'Bottom' dan 'Orientasi Seksual' saat ada_ _Naruto bersamanya membuat pikirannya_ _mendadak mesum seketika._

 _'Aku Top atau Bottom? Seme atau Uke?' Pikir Sasuke dengan_ _wajah yang semakin_ _memanas. 'Mereka bilang aku cantik.. berarti aku Uke? Tidak! Tidak! Si idiot ini terlihat_ _lebih cantik dariku. Apalagi jika menggunakan_ _kosmetik. Aku yang Seme!_ _Dia Ukenya! Uke_ _tersa_ _ー_ _'_

 _"_ _ー_ _S'UKE!"_

 _Hingga Sasuke harus terbelalak mendapati wajah Naruto yang_ _hanya seinci di atas wajahnya. Rupanya dia_ _terlalu sibuk dengan_ _pikiran mesumnya sehingga_ _tak menyadari ada yang terlupakan sejak tadi. Handuk_ _kesayangannya bahkan sudah hilang entah_ _kemana. Hanya tatapan jengkel yang dia_ _tangkap dari remaja lain bermarga Uzumaki di_ _atas wajahnya._

 _"Ya hear me, Teme?!" Bentak Naruto penuh emosi_ _karena sedari tadi dicuekkan. Hasilnya dia tidak_ _mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan._

 _Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap_ _memasang ekspresi datarnya, walau jantungnya_ _berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Get off of my_ _face, do-be!" Setelah beberapa saat_ _diam dalam_ _posisi yang sama, Sasuke pun bangkit dari posisi_ _tidurnya menjadi duduk dan berusaha menormalkan detak_ _jantungnya seperti sedia kala sebelum_ _kedatangan remaja blonde._

 _"Am I talking to a stone or what?! Aku datang_ _untuk tujuan baik, Teme!" Suara Naruto_ _terdengar lebih tinggi satu oktaf_ _dari_ _sebelumnya. Dia menunjuk lengan kanan Sasuke_ _yang berdarah. Namun nada bicaranya kembali normal_ _pada kalimat terakhirnya, "Kau punya luka di_ _lenganmu. Harus diobati karena_ _darahnya masih_ _mengalir."_

 _Sasuke menatap lengan kanannya. "It won't kill_ _me, you moron! Luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa!"_

 _Naruto mencibir lalu meninju lengan berdarah_ _Sasuke._

 _Sasuke setengah mati menahan rasa sakit. "Demi_ _Odin! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi_ _kesakitan Sasuke. Dia tambah mengejek, "Kau_ _bilang luka itu tak akan membunuhmu tapi baru_ _kusentuh saja kau sudah kesakitan setengah_ _mati. Mirip cacing kepanasan!"_

 _Jika saja tangan bebas yang satunya tidak sibuk menahan pendarahan deras dari lengannya,_ _mungkin si dobe pirang juga_ _sudah menjadi orang_ _ke-empat korban kemarahannya. Sasuke marah dan menahan sakit disaat bersamaan._

 _"Kau bukan menyentuhnya tapi meninjunya, otak_ _udang!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan_ _hampir membenturkan keningnya dengan kening_ _Naruto. Namun rasa sakit ini sungguh_ _melumpuhkan pergerakkannya. "Ahh! Fuck! Sakit_ _sekali!"_

 _Naruto malah tertawa besar menyaksikan tingkah si_ _bungsu Uchiha._

 _Sasuke tambah murka. "Akan ku kubur kau hidup-hidup, Uzuma_ _ー_ _"_

 _Tapi kalimat itu tak sempat dilanjutkan karena Naruto_ _ー_ _tanpa_ _ada rasa keberatan melilitkan jaket oranyenya_ _pada lengan Sasuke. "Begini," ucapnya lembut, "Dengan begini_ _pendarahannya akan berhenti."_

 _Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Sasuke tak_ _bergeming. Senyuman secerah musim panas itu_ _sudah mengembalikan tenaganya yang tadi sempat terkuras habis. Bahkan hanya karena sentuhan hangat_ _jari-jari berwarna tan itu, Sasuke mampu_ _mengucapkan kata-kata permohonan maaf pada ke-tiga orang korban_ _kekerasan yang mungkin masih belum sadarkan_ _diri di UKS. Juga karena sentuhan itu, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan, 'Aku yang mungkin akan jadi uke_ _untuknya...'_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya yang berprofesi sebagai chef ini tersenyum tanpa alasan yang pasti. Bagi Suigetsu sendiri Sasuke sekarang mirip Karin yang selalu tersenyum tiap kali bertemu dengannya. Beda lagi saat gadis itu sedang ada _shooting_ , dia terlihat lebih serius dan bicara seadanya saat diwawancarai. Mirip Sasuke yang selalu diam dan bicara jika ditanya walaupun itu jawaban yang SANGAT singkat.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi berpikir ulang kalau kau dan Karin memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Buktinya kau dan dia suka tertawa sendiri akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Suigetsu yang heran melihat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri dengan lembut.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia menyembunyikan bibirnya yang terbuka cukup lebar di balik punggung tangan. "Aku tadi bernostalgia." Dia melanjutkan dalam hati, _'Teringat sosok matahari kecilku.. dan alasanmu mengejarku sampai sejauh ini.'_

"Ah, benar juga. Aku mau bilang.." Suigetsu menggaruk kepala. Kata 'bernostalgia' tadi juga mengingatkannya pada kejadian masa lalu yang tak pernah dia lupakan. "Sejujurnya... Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

"Kau orang pertama yang berhasil meruntuhkan harga diriku. Harga diri seniormu yang begitu tinggi.. _Well_ , sekali lagi aku berterima kasih! Untuk satu alasan itu juga aku rela membuang hidupku untuk mengikutimu sampai ke sini, Los Angeles.." Suigetsu mengakui sambil tetap menggaruk kepala. Kali ini aura 'senior' miliknya muncul.

Sasuke menyanggupi dengan anggukkan. ' _Kau belum melupakannya ya_ _senpai? Tapi benar juga, kejadian itu memang sulit dilupakan_.'

"Kau juga pasti belum lupa kan?" Suigetsu mulai curhat. "Kau tahu, waktu aku bilang kau seorang _prostitute_ hanya karena isu yang kudengar dari beberapa teman-teman _gay_ di bar. Kau lumayan popular di kalangan mereka jadi kupikir kau juga seperti mereka. Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu dan hasilnya aku yang babak belur. Benar-benar.. senpai seperti apa aku ini?" Dia mengakui kebodohan dan kesialannya. Kalah telak hanya dengan satu pukulan? Dan Sasuke, adik kelasnya berhasil menemukan kelemahannya dan merobohkannya. Bahkan kedua anak buahnya juga ikut roboh. Tapi jangan heran, mereka akrab sekarang. Sampai-sampai 'kakaknya' rela mengikutinya terbang jauh-jauh dan begitu menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri walaupun hubungan mereka hanya senior dan junior.

"Sejujurnya, aku sadar waktu itu aku juga berlebihan." Jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan. "Aku begitu menghormati nama baik keluargaku jadi tanpa berpikir panjang menghajarmu. Aku minta

maaf! Hanya aku dan abangku yang tersisa dari keluarga kami. Jadi..."

"Kau masih punya kami, Sasuke! Kami juga keluargamu! Keluarga besarmu!" Suigetsu memotong ucapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum, menampakkan gigi hiunya.

Sasuke balas tersenyum. Toh dia memang sudah menganggap mereka semua keluarganya. Keluarga yang akan selalu memberinya dukungan. Terkecuali seseorang yang dianggapnya melebihi batas saudara. Sosok yang telah lama menghilang ditelan bumi. Sosok cinta pertama dan terakhirnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, dobenya seorang.

Tiba-tiba, "ASTAGA! Gosong semua!" Suigetsu berteriak karena makanan yang digorengnya sudah berwarna hitam.

.

.

Ino meraih gagang pintu kaca untuk mendorongnya terbuka. Gerakannya sedikit terhambat karena dihalangi satu dus minuman yang didekapnya sementara Karin berjalan di belakangnya. _Smartphone_ milik si pirang berdering cukup kerasーmasih dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia merogoh saku seragam chefnya untuk mengambil benda berwarna kuning tersebut. Berucap meminta izin beberapa menit kemudian bergeser sedikit agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan si penelpon.

"Sakura?" Ino memulai dengan menyebut nama yang menelponnya.

.

"Aku sudah di depan. Maaf aku terlambat. Macet diluar prediksiku. Seharusnya kucek dulu _schedule_ hari ini." Sakura memberitahu alasan keterlambatannya sambil turun dari mobil menunggu sahabatnya yang akan menjemputnya.

.

"Ya. Tak apa. Aku segera kesana." Ino memutus saluran telpon. Dia berucap pada gadis berambut _scarlet_ di sampingnya, "Karin-san duluan saja ke lantai dua, aku harus menjemput temanku di luar. Nanti ku susul."

"Aku duluan ke lantai dua." Karin menunjuk anak tangga dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

Ino berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dus minuman tadi masih dalam dekapannya. Melihat itu Karin berucap, "Dusnya, biar aku saja yang membawanya."

Ino berbalik menatap Karin. "Ah tidak perlu repot-repot, Karin-san. Dus ini lumayan berat, aku bisa memー"

"ーTidak apa-apa." Potong Karin. "Kau pergilah jemput temanmu." Dia lalu mengambil alih dus cokelat itu. "Akan aneh jika dia melihatmu membawa dus menemuinya, lagipula dus ini memang milikku."

"Tapi.."

"Aku duluan ke lantai atas." Selesai dengan kalimat itu, si _scarlet_ langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke lantai dua. Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut kemudian berlalu menemui sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya di luar.

.

.

Halaman cafe, tempat parkir...

Di halaman kafe cukup ramai, selain kendaraan, dua orang manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan, yang satu berambut pirang sebatas pinggang yang satunya berambut merah jambu sebatas leher yang saling berpandang dan membalas senyuman.

Raga lain berbisik-bisik tanpa mereka sadari. Terbang sana-sini. Meramaikan suasana Kota Glendale yang mulai sepi pas lewat tengah malam.

"Ino! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!" Ucap perempuan berambut merah mudah yang mendekat dan memeluk teman curhatnya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bedahmu, Sakura! Kapan terakhir kali kau mampir ke sini?" Ino membalas pelukan itu. "Aku sempat melihat _posting_ -mu baru-baru ini. Apa benar kau sudah akan menikah? Calon suamimu yang sering kau ceritakan itu memang beruntung sekali, apalagi memiliki istri dokter seperti dirimu! Aku turut senang untukmu, Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa. "Makanya aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan itu. Dia ituー"

Lampu terang dari mobil baru yang memasuki halaman kafe membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan omongannya. Dengan bantuan tangan, gadis _pinkette_ itu menyembunyikan indra penglihatannya dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada yang datang?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Ya." Jawab Ino. "Aku tahu siapa dia."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" Ino tersenyum tulus. "Menma…"

Begitu nama uniknya selesai disebut, dengan cekatan lelaki berpakaian mencolok ala _J-Rockers_ itu sudah keluar dari mobil bermerk _Lamborghini_ seraya berjalan mendekati kedua gadis. "Hei dua gadis cantik yang di sana! Sungguh suatu anugerah terindah karena disuguhkan pemandangan dua sosok bidadari di malam hari ini." Dia dengan yakinnya menaruh kedua lengan besarnya pada pundak dua bidadarinya. "Bisa aku minta nomor telpon kalian?" Godanya menampilkan cengiran lebar.

"Tidak semudah itu, tuan. Anda harus meminta izin pada pemilik kami terlebih dahulu." Ino balas menggoda. Menggerakkan tangan kecilnya memeluk pinggang Menma. "Aku mungkin masih bisa melayanimu, tapi bidadari yang satu itu sudah ada yang memilikinya. Jadi berhentilah bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya, tuan Menma."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar godaan itu. Dia memandang dua kenalannya secara bergantian.

"Sayang sekali..." Keluh Menma pura-pura kecewa. "Padahal aku butuh dokter cantik untuk mengurusku saat sakit. Karena hanya dengan melihat senyumannya tiap pagi, aku sudah cukup sehat untuk menjalani hari-hari beratku.."

Inopun berpura-pura seolah sedang cemburu. Gadis itu membuang muka dan mencibir. "Bagaimana denganku? Aku masih tetap favoritmu bukan?"

"Ah, tentu saja, manis! Kau akan selalu dan tetap jadi _my-favourite-girl_! Karena iris birumu itu adalah alasanku untuk terus hidup." Kali ini gombalannya terdengar sedikit lebayーmaaf _OOC_.

Ino tertawa lepas. Sakura juga masih tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah!" Bujuk Ino setelah puas tertawa. Ingin kembali ke sifat normalnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke atas. Jika tidak, Chef pasti akan membunuhku."

"Aku juga ingin bertemu si sombong itu!" Jawab Menma. "Aku ingin membuat taruhan dengannya!"

"Taruhan?"

Menma mengangguk.

"Dengar." Ino mencoba menjelaskan. "Bukan berarti aku memihak Sasuke, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah dengannya. Dia memang pendiam, tapi dia bisa saja membunuh siapapun yang berani mengacaukan hidupnya. Dan… Aku jujur, sejujur-jujurnya!"

Sakura bergumam dalam hati. ' _Dari caranya bicara, dia mungkin pernah mendapat ancaman terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ino juga tidak pernah bohong. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke memang berbahaya._ '

Menma hanya mengangkat bahu. Antara tidak percaya dan tidak peduli. "Bukan taruhan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Tapi taruhan yang lain."

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan menyesal nanti." Jawab Ino pasrah sepenuhnya.

"Tidak akan..." Menma menambah jawaban dengan sebuah senyuman miring. Yakin sekali dengan keputusannya.

Sakura kembali menatap dua orang itu secara bergantian. ' _Ini_ _urusan mereka jadi_ _sebaiknya aku tak ikut campur._ '

Karena teringat sesuatu, Menma berhenti melangkah dan berkata pada dua gadis yang berjalan di depannya. "Oh ya, kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan kecil. Nanti aku kembali!" Setelah berucap begitu si Uzumaki muda bergegas masuk ke mobilnya, dengan cepat mobil _sport_ itu melaju dan hilang dari pandangan.

Dua gadis itu melambaikan tangan kemudian masuk kedalam cafe.

.

.

Dari jendela lantai dua, Kiba menyaksikan semua kejadian itu. ' _Aku_ _mendapat makanan enak dari_ _atas sini._ '

"Chef!" Panggil Kiba. "Kau harus melihat ini."

"Hm?"

Kiba menunjuk. "Sepertinya ada yang bersenang-senang di bawah sana. Bukannya tadi dia bersama Karin? Apa Karin sudah berubah wujud menjadi dua orang yang berbeda gender?"

"Aku di sini, Inuzuka Kiba!" Karin berteriak dari pintu, ditangannya ada satu dus kecil berwarna cokelat. "Suigetsu, bantu aku!" Dia meneriaki pria lain yang sedang galau karena makanannya gosong.

"Se-segera, Tuan Putri!" Suigetsu segera berlari menghampiri Karin. Diambilnya dus minuman yang dibawa sang aktris dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Yang di bawah sana itu Menma?" Sasuke bertanya pada Karin yang baru saja duduk di kursi.

"Menma?" Karin balik bertanya. "..Ya, mungkin juga. Aku suruh Suigetsu menghubunginya tadi. Sepertinya itu memang dia."

"Itu memang Menma." Jawab Kiba membenarkan jawaban Karin. "Ada gadis lain yang juga disana. Mungkin pacarnya."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu 'kan, Menma itu adik-kesayangan-seseorang disini." Suigetsu sekali lagi mencoba mengusili Karin.

"..." Karin hanya diam tanpa menjawab maupun merespon. Dia malah melepas kacamata berbingkainya dan membuka dus di atas meja, mengeluarkan satu kaleng minuman berlogo dan membukanya. "Aku ingin mabuk hari ini jadi jangan ada yang mengganggu!" Bertepatan dengan ucapan itu, si gadis _scarlet_ meneguk hingga setengah isi kaleng. Dan sesuai perintah sang aktris tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengganggunya. Dia hampir mabuk tapi tetap memaksa untuk minum lagi. Sasuke meletakkan piring berisi pesanannya di atas meja. Ada rasa cemas. Tapi apa daya? Turuti permintaannya saja daripada dia mengamuk. Uzumaki Karin yang sedang marah akan membuat siapa saja takut, termasuk Sasuke. Lebih baik diam daripada mendapat masalah.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian..

Pintu ruangan terbuka diikuti suara seseorang yang cukup keras, "Astaga! Onee-chan!" Suara Menma terdengar cukup keras memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Karin sepertinya sudah mabuk tapi belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dia hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa ditangkap jelas oleh indra pendengaran. Satu kata yang bisa didengar jelas oleh adiknya yaitu "Rokok." Karin mengangkat tangannya ke udara, meminta sebatang rokok.

"Kau menghabiskan sebanyak ini?" Menma membelalakkan mata. Dihitungnya beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol yang sudah dihabiskan kakak perempuannya. "Harusnya kau beritahu aku jika ingin mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini! Tidak seru jika hanya kau sendiri yang mabuk!" Bukannya mencemaskan keadaan kakaknya malah berkata begitu. Untung sedang mabuk kalau tidak Menma pasti sudah mendapat jitakkan dari Karin.

Tapi karena dia menyayangi kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu, pemuda berambut raven sebahu dan bermata biru mirip warna langit itu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok bersama pemantik dari saku jaket kulitnya lalu menyerahkan benda berbahaya itu pada kakaknya yang sedang menyandarkan wajahnya di meja kaca mengkilat. "Ini rokok dan pemantiknya. Kembalikan setelah kau gunakan." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kau memang.. hh... anak pintar!" Karin mengangkat muka, masih dengan mata yang terpejam meraih pemberian adiknya dengan tidak sabaran. "Nyala...kan untukku.."

Adik kesayangannya berbuat sesuai permintaan sang kakak. "Satu batang saja, ok?"

"Satu..." Belum sempat menerimanya, Karin sudah kehilangan kesadarannyaーpingsan karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

Menma mendesah kecil melihat hal itu. Diselipkannya batangan rokok yang sudah terbakar diujung pada kedua belahan bibir merahnya tapi bukan untuk merokok, hanya ingin dia selipkan sajaーya, bukan merokok tapi hanya bergaya karena memang dia bukan perokok. Setelah itu dia menoleh mencari Suigetsu. "Suigetsu-san, tolong antar kakakku pulang." Pintanya yang langsung dituruti si gigi hiu.

Si raven lalu menoleh mencari si pemilik kafe. Sosok yang dicarinya juga sedang menatapnya. Menma berujar, "Chef!"

Sasuke hanya memberi tatapan andalannya yang saat itu sedang meneguk air putih.

"Aku pinjam ruanganーkamar kecilmu."

Sasuke memberi tanda setuju dengan menunjuk ke arah tempatnya sering mengurung diri.

Menma melangkah menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:27 AM. Kafe sudah ditutup 1 jam lewat 12 menit yang lalu. Pandangannya beralih ke sekitar tempat duduknya. Sepi memang. Ino dan temannya sudah pulang setelah beberapa menit kafe ditutup. Jūgo juga meminta izin pulang karena ada pekerjaan kecil yang harus dilakukan. Tersisa Kiba yang sudah beres-beres untuk pulang, Shino yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan, dan Shion yang sedang membersihkan lantai.

"Chef? Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Shion menatap Sasuke dari belakang.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Sebentar lagi. Setelah selesai menyapu lantai." Shion menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan pulang setelah Menma selesai dengan urusannya." Jawab Sasuke lalu beranjak berdiri. Dia meraih topi chefnya dan melangkah menuju ruang pribadinyaーmenyusul Menma. "Kalian juga, pulanglah setelah selesai." Dirinya bahkan sempat membuka dua kancing baju teratas sebelum menyadari masih ada pengguna ruangan yang untung saja saat itu tidak menyaksikan kegiatan-hampir-strip-miliknya. Buru-buru dia menutup pintu.

Dia lalu membuka seragam chefnya. Kini dia _topless_ , membiarkan udara dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit pucatnya. Diambilnya kaos hitam yang tergantung di lengan kursi dan memakainya. Setelahnya duduk dan menaikkan kakinya di atas meja kerja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pening di kepala kursi. Akan lebih baik jika sekarang dia pulang dan tidur. Memori tentang kejadian puluan tahun lalu kembali muncul dipikirannya dan itu sangat mengganggu.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?" keluhnya dengan suara kecil sambil mengurut-urut kening.

Bunyi aliran air dari dalam WC meramaikan suasana.

Yang lain bersuara dari luar. Saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum kembali ke gubuk masing-masing.

Sasuke meraih dompet dari saku celananya dan mendadak autis menatap isinya. Dompetnya masih tebal berisi lembaran uang. Bukan lembaran bernilai itu yang membuatnya lumpuh. Melainkan selembar foto.

Keningnya semakin sakit sebelah mengingat ulang kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya beberapa tahun silam. Namun bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengenang masa lalu dan terluka lagiーuntuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya dia harus mencuci muka agar tidak terlalu larut.

Dompet berbahan kulit itu dia masukkan dalam saku jaket dan berjalan menuju WC.

Menma masih di dalam sana. Lampu masih menyala dan bunyi kran yang dihidupkan masih terdengar.

Sasuke mengetuk beberapa kali.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Semenit kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Sudah sele.." Sasuke ditarik paksa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Tubuhnya terhimpit diantara pintu dan tubuh tinggi di hadapannya. Tangannya dicengkram erat hampir membiru. Pelaku tidak bersuara, keningnya dia sandarkan di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha keras menyimak apa yang sedang terjadi. Pergerakannya tak bebas karena terkena himpitan. Siapa sangka orang yang lebih muda usia daripada dirinya bisa membuatnya mati gerakan hanya karena satu cengkraman? Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya saat merasakan nafas hangat menyentuh urat saraf di lehernya. Antara ingin mengusir gejolak aneh dari dalam tubuhnya atau memberi akses lebih bagi pemuda lain untuk menikmati permukaan kulit itu.

"Sasuke..." Menma memanggil dengan nafas yang berat. "Aku sudah lelah! Aku ingin jujur!"

Sasuke diam. Alisnya bertemu. Bukan bingung, tapi tidak mengerti arti ucapan itu.

"Bagaimana.. kalau sekarang aku jujur saja?" Menma melanjutkan lalu mengecup kulit leher pucat di hadapannya.

"Kalau.. aku bilang aku ini Naruto... Apa yang akan kau lakukan, S'uke?"

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

* Pojok doa ungkapan puji syukur oleh umat Kristiani khususnya Kristen Katolik

* American's Burritos makanan khas U.S yang juga terbuat dari tortila dengan isi nasi, pasta kacang, selada, saus salsa, daging, guacamole, keju dan krim masam yang digulung membungkus isinya

*Kota Glendale (The Jewel City) di bagian utara wilayah metropolitan Los Angeles yang memliki persamaan dengan kota Higashiosaka di Jepang (kota kelahiran Sasuke di ff ini) BUKAN kota Glendale di Arizona yang letaknya di bagian baratdaya Amerika Serikat

misteri sudah mulai terungkap karna semakin banyak 'clue' yang muncul. tolong di-review supaya otak saia bisa sedikit terbuka buat munculin ide baru.

sengaja di-upload 9 Maret 2016 pas gerhana matahari supaya diinget pertemuan naru ama sasu, the sun meets the moon #eaaa

glacias.

if you liked it you could leave a review. NO FLAME!


	3. Chapter 3

**updated: 21/03/2016**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Bentak Ino yang kesal setengah mati karena dari tadi ingin tidur tapi belum juga terjaga. Dia menarik turun kain tebal yang menutupi wajahnya sambil berujar dengan nada kesal, "Minum susu sudah! Baca dongeng sebelum tidur sudah! Apa lagi? Minum obat tidur?!"

Di sampingnya, Sakura yang saat itu hampir tiba di alam mimpi tiba-tiba ditarik kembali ke alam realita. Kaget oleh pergerakkan dan suara bentakkan orang lain di sampingnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" Tanyanya dengan kelopak mata yang berat untuk terbuka.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Ino yang habis berteriak langsung sadar. Ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia melupakan sosok sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. "Ah, maaf membangunkanmu.." ucapnya meminta maaf lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Sakura. "Err...kau punya obat tidur?"

"Tidak." Sakura mengucek mata kemudian membuat beberapa gerakkan peregangan untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. Dia mulai bertanya untuk mengambil diagnosa. "Tekanan darahmu, tinggi atau rendah?"

"Tekanan darahku normal."

"Kalau begitu kau memang _Insomnia_." Sakura mengambil kesimpulan setelah mendengar jawaban Ino. Diapun melanjutkan, "Dua penyebabnya, stress emosional dan depresi. Gangguan mana yang paling kau rasakan?"

Sontak Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal guling. Dirinya menjawab dengan wajah yang tertutupi membuat suaranya sulit didengar oleh gadis _pink_ itu. "Gangguan kedua... mungkin.. entahlah... sepertinya kedua-duanya." Yang dirasakannya memang seperti yang diucapkan Sakura. Berlanjut sampai sekarang, dimulai dari kesalahannya mengira orang yang 'kebetulan mirip' dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau ingin minum obat anti-depresi?" Sakura bertanya setelah dengan susah payah memasang telinga agar dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino. "Kubuatkan resepnya sekarang kalau kau mau. Lalu kita ke apotek 24 jam terdekat untuk membelinya. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Keduanya saling memandang jam dinding yang berdetak pelan. Pukul 01.54 lewat tengah malam.

"Hampir jam dua.." Sakura berucap. Dia menguap kecil. "Beri aku beberapa menit untuk mengusir rasa kantuk ini."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sakura. Aku baru ingat. Aku mungkin punya _'_ pil-tidur' di dapur." Ino mengubah posisi lagi menjadi duduk kemudian beranjak turun dari atas ranjang. "Aku akan mengeceknya dulu. Semoga masih ada."

Gadis itu berjalan keluar kamar tidur menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tetap dengan posisi tidurnya semula.

Beberapa menit setelah Ino kembali dari dapurーselesai memakan beberapa pil-tidur, terlihat Sakura sedang menelpon seseorang. Dengan perlahan Ino menutup pintu agar tak mengacaukan acara penting sahabatnya. Dia lalu menaikki kasur untuk kembali berbaring.

Sakura masih berbincang dengan ponselnya saat Ino kembali sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan memutus saluran telepon. "Baiklah.. Kutunggu kau, sayang. Sampai nanti! _Love you_!"

Ino hanya menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kali ini dia mencoba menjahili gadis yang tengah meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Kekasihmu?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. "Ya..."

"Ho.." Inopun mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kau belum memberitahu seperti apa orangnya.. dari mana asalnya.. dan apakah kalian tinggal di Distrik yang sama? Yang jelas kau bilang dia juga orang Jepang yang bekerja di Amerika. Siapa namanya lagi? Aku.. sedikit lupa.."

"Ah," Sakura mendesah singkat karena merasa sedikit enggan membuka pembicaraan. Raut wajahnya malah berubah seperti seseorang yang sedang malas jika disuruh bekerja. "Kau mungkin mengenalnya... Dia turunan Eropa-Asia. Ayah Amerika, Ibu Jepang.." Jeda beberapa saat sebelum si _pinkette_ melanjutkan, "Setiap kali bertemu, aku selalu ingat iris birumu."

"Benarkah?" Ino sedikit terkejut. Dengan rasa penasaran dia kembali bertanya, "Jadi aku mirip dengannya?"

"Ya." Jawab Sakura semakin malas. Pandangannya dia arahkan ke lain arah. "Kalian 'hampir' mirip. Dua sosok yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru."

Ino mulai berpikir untuk mengingat teman-temannya yang sesuai dengan penggambaran Sakura. _'Rambut pirang dan mata biru? Siapa kira-kira? Menma matanya biru tapi rambutnya bukan pirang. Jūgo? Tidak, bukan dia. Kalaupun dia orangnya, pasti dia sudah cerita dari awal.'_ Dia berkata dalam hati kemudian berbalik menatap Sakura saat mendapat petunjuk. "..Mungkinkah dia itu kakaknya Shion? Shion pernah bilang memiliki saudara yang bekerja di New York. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Apa 'dia' yang kau maksudkan?"

Sakura hanya menggangguk. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kalau tidak salah, dia arsitek 'kan? Yang kudengar dari Shion seperti itulah. Karena mendapat proyek di New York lantas dia bertempat tinggal di sana. Sedangkan kau tinggal di Hollywood, itu artinya... " Ino mulai bicara tanpa jeda. "Aihh! Itu jelas keren! Aku selalu penasaran ingin bertanya tapi takut mengganggu kegiatanmu. Dan saat mengetahui ini rasa penasarankupun hilang! Jadi, seperti apa pertemuan pertama kalian? Kalian tentu menjalani hubungan jarak jauh 'kan? Apalagi karena jadwal kegiatan kalian yang begitu padat. Dan aku yakin kalianpun tak punya banyak waktu untuk... yah, bertemu.. dan menghabiskan waktu bersama tentunya..."

"Sebetulnya.." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang. "Dia sudah memberiku kunci rumahnya. Kau tahu kan apa artinya itu... Sekarangpun dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Karena dia sudah punya studio sendiri untuk proyeknya, terkecuali ada panggilan ke luar Kota."

Ino tampak masih penasaran. "Kalian lebih mirip pasustri daripada sekedar menjalin hubungan biasa... Apa kalian sudah menikah?"

Sakura mendadak diam. Senyuman di wajahnyapun hilang. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan ber-cat putih di atasnya dalam diam.

Ino juga mendadak diam. _'Apa aku salah bicara?'_

Sakura kembali bicara saat beberapa waktu berlalu hanya diam. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti... maksud dari hubungan ini. Aku rasa dia tak pernah serius denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino menautkan alis. "Apa dia punya 'simpanan'?"

"Kau bodoh, Ino! Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Sakura cepat dengan nada jengkel. Mendengar kata terakhir Ino membuatnya marah. Bisa saja ucapan si pirang benar, karena memang orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tak pernah serius dengannya, itu menurut kata hatinya. Dia kembali bicara dengan nada jengkel yang kentara setelahnya menutup mata dan mendesah panjang. "Dia sudah berjanji hanya mencintaiku! Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu! Apa dia masih juga memikirkan gadis itu?"

Ino yang sadar dengan perkatannya segera meminta maaf. "Sakura.. maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksudー"

"ーAku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa memilikinya. Aku memilikinya sekarang.. hanya raga, tidak hatinya! Dia mungkin masih memikirkan gadis itu... Hinata!" Sakura mengucapkan perkataan yang membuat Ino terkejut bukan main.

"Hinata?!" Ino terbelalak lebar dan sesegera mungkin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk. "Kau bilang Hinata? Berarti Hyuuga Hinata?" Nada suaranya semakin keras seiring keterkejutannya. "Hinata? berarti... Naruto? Yang kau maksud kekasihmu itu adalah Naruto?!"

Sakura membuka mata dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan datar dan berujar singkat, "Ini saatnya!"

"Hah?" Mendapat jawaban yang bukan pertanyaannya tentu membuat siapa saja heran. Seperti Ino yang heran dan bingung dengan jawaban dan tingkah Sakura yang terlihat aneh.

Sakura kembali berujar, "Sudah kukatakkan sebelumnya bukan? Kau pasti mengenalnya! Dia yang kumaksud itu Naruto, Namikaze Naruto! Dia bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu... bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto! Kau sudah paham sekarang?"

.

.

"Nh..." Sasuke mengerang pelan merasakan sapuan lidah hangat di permukaan lehernya. Bukan nada penolakkan. Sasuke menerimanya. Terbukti dengan tanggannya yang bergerak mencengkram lengan pria di hadapannya untuk tidak berhenti memberikan sentuhan itu.

Menma yang melakukan itu menyadarinya. Dengan perlahan dia menelusupkan tangannya ke bawahan kaos Sasuke untuk merasakan kehalusan kulit pucat itu. Satu senyuman puas terukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat tubuh-lumayan-berotot itu gemetar karena ulahnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika sensasi dingin menyentuh kulit pucat sensitifnya. Tentu saja karena sentuhan jari-jari dingin itu sengaja merabai perut datarnya. Turun ke bawah hingga bagian yang tersembunyi di balik risleting celana.

"Kau suka, S'uke?" Bisik Menma menggigit pelan daun telinga Sasuke yang mulai merah. "Apa ada seseorang yang pernah melakukan ini padamu sebelumnya?"

"Ti-tidak ada.. ngh…" Sasuke mengerang lebih keras merasakan tangan nakal itu mulai memijit-mijit daerah selangkangannya. Dia melempar kepalanya ke samping.

"Apa itu berarti," Menma kembali berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke. "Aku orang pertama yang menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Aktivitasnya di selangkangan Sasuke belum ia hentikan. Dengan hati-hati dia menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti bentuk benda Sasuke yang sudah mulai keras dari balik kain celana jeans.

"Mhhm... ya! Kau hgghh yang pertama..." Sasuke setengah mati mengeluarkan suaranya yang dibarengi erangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Menma. Tentu saja karena ini pengalaman pertama disentuh orang lain.

"..Sebut namaku!" Pinta Menma menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk melonggarkan ikat pinggang bersama kancing celana pria di hadapannya. _'Kau mengagumkan, Sasuke… Aku tak menyesal sudah menyukaimu!'_ Diapun mulai bernafas berat karena suara yang dikeluarkan Sasuke sungguh membuatnya gila dan mulai kehilangan kendali.

Sasuke tersentak saat dirasanya pertahanan terakhirnya akan segera direnggut. Buru-buru ia menahan tangan pemuda lain di depannya untuk tidak menurunkan celana panjangnya. "Men... hentikan!" Pintanya dengan nafas yang masih berat. "Yang lain masih di luar.."

"Mereka tidak akan tahu selama kita berdua pandai-pandai merahasiakannya, hm?" Jawab Menma enteng. Dia menurunkan wajahnya menghadap leher Sasuke untuk menghirup kembali aroma tubuh memabukkan yang ditangkap indra penciumannya. Kemudian satu kecupan di leher kembali diberikan. Sementara tangan lain yang bebas kembali diarahkan untuk menarik turun celana panjang Sasuke.

Dan perbuatan si Uzumaki muda sukses membuat Sasuke menggapai kesadarannya kembali yang tadi hampir hilang. Didorongnya tubuh tinggi itu menjauh. Sekuat sisa tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis. "Cukup!" Bentaknya setelah kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya. "Cukup disini!" Dia melanjutkan dalam hati, _'Jangan diteruskan.. Aku selalu tak bisa menahan diri saat melihatmu... Jika terus seperti tadi bisa saja aku yang berbalik menyerangmu! Aku merasakan kehadirannya saat kau menyentuhku! Seolah-olah memang dia yang menyentuhku!'_ Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan beberapa kali untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya setelahnya mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambut ravennya. _'Jika terus seperti ini..'_

Keluhannya terhenti saat tak mendengar jawaban ataupun tanggapan dari Menma. Dia mengangkat muka menengok sosok itu. "Menma? Kau..." Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir karena tak mendapat jawaban.

Menma tetap diam. Sasuke dapat menangkap ekspresi kecewa dan marah darinya.

"Kenapa?" Menma bertanya dengan suara kecil, hampir seperti bisikan namun Sasuke dapat membacanya dari gerakan kedua bibir tipis itu.

"Katakan padaku kenapa?!" Suara Menma mulai meninggi. " _Why_ _? Am I not good enough to be by your side huh?_ _NARUTO! WHY ALWAYS HIM? THE ONE WHO CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU IS ME! NOT HIM!"_

"…" Kali ini berganti giliran, Sasuke yang diam sambil menunduk tanpa mengucapkan satu kata. Dia juga tak berpikir. Entah kenapa rasanya dia menjadi bisu sekarang.

"SADARLAH! Dia tak seperti 'kita'!" Menma kembali membentak. "Dia sudah menikah! Lebih tepatnya menikah dengan wanita! DENGAN WANITA! Karena itu berhentilah, Sasuke!" Dan setelah membentak akhirnya dia memohon, "Berhentilah berharap seolah-olah kau akan memilikinya! Berhentilah! Karena dia tak mungkin berpaling padamu!"

Sasuke mengangkat muka dan memandang Menma tak percaya. "Kau bilang... menikah?" Dirinya kembali mengulangi kalimat itu. Alisnya berkerut tak percaya bercampur sedih. "Menikah?" Suaranya bergetar. Suara itu terdengar lemah berbisik rasa penyesalan.

"Kau lihat gadis _cherry-blossom_ itu?" Menma memberi petunjuk. "Sakura-chan... Itu istrinya. Mereka sudah menikah lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu." Ditatapnya sosok pemuda pucat dengan tatapan yang tak berbeda jauh pulaーtatapan penyesalan dan kekecewaan. Namun terkesan meyakinkan bahwa ucapannya memang sesuai kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Kau.. tidak serius bukan?" Sasuke masih berusaha untuk tidak larut dalam perkataan Menma yang nantinya membuatnya terluka. Ia memilih untuk tidak percaya, walau hatinya sudah terluka.

"Sasuke... Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu!" Menma mulai menurunkan suaranya dan mendekati sosok pria yang tengah menatapnya. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukaimu, tapi... ini sudah saatnya untuk menghentikan semuanya.. semua penderitaanmu..."

"…" Sasuke diam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai keramik. Sulit untuk menggambarkan ekspresinya. Dia terluka. Dia percaya sosok seorang Menma tidak mungkin membohonginya. Menma pasti mengucapkan yang sesusungguhnya. Namun, entah mengapa ada yang memaksanya untuk tidak harus percaya begitu saja.

"Jangan lukai hatimu sendiri hanya karena perasaan yang kau pendam." Menma berbisik seraya memeluk sosok di depannyaーyang sepertinya akan menangis. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu! Aku akan membahagiakanmu! Aku tak seperti dirinya! Aku berbeda Sasuke,"

' _So please, turn around, look at me… Forget about him and move with me, will you?'_

.

.

Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil berdecih pelan. Entah mengapa raut wajah sahabat pirangnya itu membuatnya mual. Tidak perlu sampai terkejut begitu. Ini bahkan diluar prasangkanya jika pengakuaannya akan membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut hingga sedemikian rupa. Bukan hanya terkejut tetapi tertekan pula.

Sakura bukannya membenci Ino, dia hanya tidak ingin 'berbagi'. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menduakannya. Cukup sekali dia kehilangan sosok pujaannya itu. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto lagi.

Egois memang. Tapi itulah cinta. Satu kata yang membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk meraihnya. Semua telah dikorbankannya hanya demi seorang Namikaze Naruto. Diapun tidak akan tinggal diam bagi siapa saja yang ingin mengusik hubungan sudah susah payah diperjuangkannya.

"Kalian pernah bersama bukan? Setahun ya? Kira-kira.." Gadis _pink_ ini kembali menatap Ino dengan tatapan _emerald_ berkilau kecewa dan cemburu. Dia kembali berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangan kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang begitu indahdarinya hingga semua orang menginkannya. Kaupun termasuk, Ino, dan juga gadis lavender itu."

Ino menggeleng tak percaya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Apa mungkin seorang sahabat tega menyakiti sahabat yang lain? Itu tidak mungkin! Terkecuali orang itu hanya berpura-pura saja menjadi sahabatnya.

Ino kembali menggeleng keras. Berusaha menjauhkan pikiran itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Namun sebelum dia angkat bicara, Sakura sudah menyelah, "Aku tahu semuanya. Semua masa lalunya. Masa lalunya bersama Hinata, bahkan kehidupannya sebelum pindah ke Amerika. Sebelum dia memulai kehidupan barunya bersamaku."

Untuk kali ini Ino reflek menjawab dengan nada suara yang besar. Dibentaknya gadis _cherry-blossom_ itu, "Kau mengetahuinya? KAU MENGETAHUI SEMUANYA? KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA SAKURA? KAUー"

"ーJangan salahkan aku. Kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya." Secepatnya Sakura kembali menyelah. Dia terlihat santai. Terbukti dari nada bicaranya yang tidak berubah dan tidak menunjukkan adanya nada emosi. "Lagipula, tak ada untungnya memberitahukanmu. Tak ada untungnya sama sekali." Sakurapun bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjang. Dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk tetap di sini. Tujuannya datang ke _Los Angeles_ , tentu saja untuk menegaskankepada gadis itu, yang untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri, agar tidak lagi mengusik kehidupan asmaranyaーlagi. Walau tidak tega, ini tetap harus dia lakukan karena dia begitu mencintai Naruto. Namikaze Naruto adalah kehidupannya.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan kecilnya membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, Sakurapun mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran kertas dari dalam tasnya yang diyakini Ino sebagai kertas undangan, kemudian setelah melihat-lihat kertas-kertas itu kembali dia masukkan ke dalam tas.

Ino membisu di tempatnya duduk. Penglihatannya mulai kabur sebab air bening yang mulai nampak di pinggiran kelopak matanya. Dia kembali teringat, mungkin sahabat karibnya, Haruno Sakura, memang tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Sebenarnya aku datang untuk meminta bantuanmu," Sakura mulai merapihkan surai merah mudanya, ditatapnya gadis _blonde_ yang mulai berlinang air mata. "Aku masih bingung harus memilih undangan yang mana.. awalnya kupikir kita bisa membicarakannya bersama. Tapi sepertinya jadi kau membenciku karena ceritaku tadi. Aku datang untuk memintaimu, kita bersama mengurus keperluan untuk acara pernikahanku. Tepat sehari sebelum _Valentine_ , pemberkatan kami di Paris." Dan kalimat panjang-lebar itu sanggup membuat beberapa tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi gadis lain bermarga Yamanaka. Dia menangis karena sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Kau sahabatku jadi aku harap kau akan datang."

Hingga sosok dokter muda itu perlahan menghilang di balik pintu.

Ino tertunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

 _'Sasuke I love you! How about you?'_

Menma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya disaat tak mendengar jawaban apa-apa dari sosok yang masih diam membisu dalam dekapannya. Tentu saja sedih dan putus asa. Kau mengharapkan jawabannya tapi dirinya hanya diam. Bahkan tak membalas pelukanmu. Sadar dengan hal itu, Menmapun melepas pelukannya. Namun bersusah payah tak menunjukkan raut keputusasaan.

Melihat Sasuke yang tetap diam membuatnya yakin, Sasuke memang tidak pernah melihatnya atau mungkin hanya dianggap adik karena perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh. Walau sudah sejauh ini, walau dirinya sudah berusaha mati-matian, tetap saja hati orang tidak akan berubah dengan mudah. Ada yang bilang, hati orang bisa berubah, ada juga yang bilang hati orang tidak pernah berubah. Untuk situasi sekarang, tentu saja Menma beranggapan bahwa hati Sasuke memang tidak pernah berubah.

 _'Aku yang bodoh!'_ Keluhnya dalam hati. _'Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini tapi aku tetap memaksa melakukannya. Seharusnya ini tak pernah kulakukan!'_ Jika diteruskan, dia akan menangis. Walau berpura-pura tetap tidak bisa. Bulir air mata sudah nampak di sudut matanya. Jika dia tidak segera pergi air bening itu akan langsung mengalirーkarena masih remaja emosinya belum stabil jadi dia bisa marah dan menangis kapanpun dan dimanapun saat terbawa emosi.

Cukup untuk berpikir. Otaknya sudah tumpul. Secepatnya harus pergi. Jika tetap di sini dirinya akan terus terluka. Itulah pemikiran Menma yang tanpa berpikir lagi langsung berbalik arah untuk berlari keluar.

 _'Sakit sekali! Ini sakit sekali! Jadi seperti inikah rasanya?'_ Dia menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh. _'Aku tak pernah tahu sakit hati akan seperti ini.. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya diam saja? Kenapa_ _ー_ _'_

Sebelum dia membuka pintu, langkahnya terlebih dahulu terhenti. Dia tak mau menengok karena tak mau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Pikirannya bisa berubah jika dia menengok ke belakang.

Sasuke memeluknya, dia tahu itu. Tapi berusaha keras untuk berpikir bahwa sang Uchiha memang terpeleset dan jatuh menimpanya, bukan karena pria itu ingin menahan kepergiannya.

Tapi yakinlah pemikiran tak selalu sama dengan kenyataan.

Terkadang kenyataan berkata lain.

 _"Stay.. Stay with me, I need you..."_

Terbukti dari ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Kali ini Menma percaya bahwa kenyataan memang berbeda dengan pemikirannya. Langsung saja dia balas mendekap sosok yang baru saja bicara. Menma sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. " _Just let me touch you_ ," pintanya sambil menyandarkan keningnya di pundak Sasuke. " _I wanna touch you!_ "

Sasuke mengiyakan dengan membalas dekapan itu. Tanpa bicarapun Menma tahu Sasuke sudah memberi izin. Sang Uzumaki mudapun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah tertahan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Menma pada tubuhnya. Dia mencengkram punggung berbalut jaket itu saat tubuhnya kembali diberikan sentuhan kenikmatan tadi.

"Menma.. nghh. ahhh."

Dia pasrah saat dirinya ditarik keluar. Dia pasrah saat tubuhnya ditindih dan disentuh setiap inci oleh pemuda di atasnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, sentuhan itu menghangatkannya dan membuatnya nyaman, sentuhan yang membuktikan perasaan sayang yang tulus bukan hawa nafsu semata. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia tahu sosok ini memang menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun bahkan apapun di dunia. Sepertinya dia harus belajar untuk menerimaーdan mencintainya karena terkadang kita harus melepaskan masa lalu agar masa depan bisa kita raih. Cerita duka masa lalu perlu dia lupakan, dengan begitu cerita masa depan dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri akan menghampirinya. Dia hanya perlu melepas masa lalu. Dan mulai menulis masa depannya sendiri.

 _'Kalau dirimu, pasti berbeda. Aku yakin kau akan menepati janjimu. Kau pasti tak akan mengecewakanku. Iya 'kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

maaf kalo chapter ini sucks banget! full hurt-scene yang mengarah ke angst. btw, ini emang efek patah hati yg sesakit-sakitnya sampe tingkat dewa makanya sasunya jadi nyebelin dan memilih move on padahal masih nyimpan harapan buat nanti ketemu naru #eittss keceplosan yah pokoknya gitu deh. tau aja efek patah hati. and the last, trims buat yg udah mau baca dan ninggalin jejak.

chapter 4 diusahakan ga lama2 saia update. tapi kalo kelamaan maklum aja karna sibuk ngurus ini itu.

dan yg sabar ya nunggu chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **glacias**_ _._


End file.
